Negima Vault Adventures: The Negative Plane
by heroes1202
Summary: Set after the "Negima Neo" stories, Negi and Asuna embark on a new adventure when two otherworld villains, Negor and Akusa, wreak planetary havoc and threaten their good names. But is Negi ready to face such a powerful foe such as Negor?
1. Ch 1: A Reputation in Shambles

_Known to many as the world's mighty protector, Negi Springfield is the homeroom teacher of Class 2-A from Mahora Academy. Since his first day, Negi has met and befriended many people, including his students, the lone dog hanyo Kotaro and even his enemies. He's done so with the strong support and trust given to him from the girls of Class 2-A, whom he has eached entered into a probationary contract with them. Out of them all, however, only one truly lent Negi her full support. And her name is Asuna Kagurazaka, the "bone headed" eighth student of Negi's class._

_Through many trials and challenges, Negi and Asuna have saved the worlds of humans and wizards from certain destruction and have become great heroes. But what the boy prodigy does not realize is that while his fame grows, "another him" grows as the biggest threat to all mankind. But as of yet...neither side has met the other...until today..._

**_Negima Nex: The Negative Plane_**

**_Chapter 1: A Reputation in Shambles_**

Our story begins deep within another world, completely closed away from the other side, except for a lone single portal. It is heavily guarded by the security force of Admiral Shadrux. He was a powerful man with a muscular figure, standing guard of the portal. He wore a long pitch black police officer uniform with long black pants stretching to his ankles. His skin was light dark brown and he kept a watchful eye with his red eyes.

"Keep your eyes open men. No telling when that sicko is going to show his face again." Shadrux said. Nearby, his men nodded. His men were all dressed in similar fashions to him. They wore mainly black SWAT team uniforms and carried strange guns on their right arms. The portal leading out of the world was heavily guarded by Shadrux and his men, stationing a fortified fortress around it. Shadrux patrolled by the front lines when one of his guards called him.

"SIR! It's...It's him! Target approaching from the east! He's right in front of us!" the guard called. Shadrux gasped, hurrying to the guard's side and looking out. In the distance, they saw nothing but a barren wasteland, covered by a thick dark sky with only a thin stream of lumination from a red sun. The fauna around them was all decaying and withered. But that was not what Shadrux observed.

"Well...he finally came." Shadrux said. Approaching in the distance was a small teenage boy, wearing a thick heavy fur lined coat that blew in the winds. His hair was blood red, glaring out in the distance with red eyes. His skin was the same color as Shadrux while he wore black gloves over his hands. Underneath his jacket, his clothes were exactly the same as Negi Springfield. By his side was a teenage girl with long flowing red orange hair, tied into two long pigtails by spiked orbs on the strands. She wore a gothic outfit, a black top over a white undershirt.

"So...we really doing this?" the girl asked. The small boy smirked.

"Of course we are." he said. He looked up in the distance, showing a face similar to Negi Springfield. But as he smiled, fangs were shown in his mouth. He and the girl stopped a few feet from the barricade, staring on at Admiral Shadrux and his men.

"Sir...what should we do?" one of his men asked. Shadrux said nothing, keeping his eyes fixed on the Negi clone. He then turned to his men.

"We all know what he wants men. This criminal and his croony want to escape the Negative Plane and head to the other side. We CAN'T let them." Shadrux said. The Negi clone grinned.

"Ready men? It's time! OPEN FIRE!" Shadrux yelled, waving his arm. The Negi clone grinned, quickly tearing off his coat and throwing it into the air. His gloves ripped apart as large red nails grew from his hands. He suddenly came charging, appearing like a savage beast on the hunt.

"Come on Admiral! Let's PLAY!" he exclaimed. The men began firing rounds of bullets towards the two. But the Negi clone was darting too fast for them to get a hit and he penetratred through, crashing down through the wooden door.

"Now Akusa! Let's go!" the boy cried.

"Right behind you Negor!" Akusa cried. She reached behind her and drew a large sword, with cracks at the edge of it. Its handle was blood red as she came charging. Shadrux growled.

"Men! Mobilize! Capture them!" Shadrux exclaimed. As rounds were still being fired from above, Negor sneered and charged inside. More soldiers came charging out, but were quickly slashed down by Negor's claws. He laughed with each soldier slain.

"Come on Shadrux! You've gotta do better than THIS!" Negor laughed. Outside, Akusa swung her blade and sent a ripple of energy crashing into the upper level, blasting off the soldiers firing from above. She then darted inside and followed behind Negor's trail of destruction. Shadrux observed everything with security cameras linked to a miniature communicator on his wrist. He growled more each time Negor continued on.

"That little...! He's not going to get the better of ME!" Shadrux yelled. On the first floor, Negor and Akusa continued their way through the fortress. Suddenly, the ceiling above came crashing down and they stopped to see Shadrux wearing a large battlesuit. Missiles suddenly sprouted from its back, all aimed at Negor.

"You won't get away this time you little piece of filth!" Shadrux yelled, opening fire. But Negor sneered and charged. He lunged for the missiles and slashed at them, causing them to explode in midair. He pounced off Shadrux's head and continued on. Akusa followed by sliding through the battle suit's legs.

"GET BACK HERE!" Shadrux roared. He swung the suit's arm, firing its giant grappling hand towards Negor. Negor looked back and grinned.

"Finally! Things are getting interesting!" Negor shouted. He rose one hand, forming a glowing red and black sphere in his palm. Akusa glanced at it and grinned.

"Hey Shadrux! CATCH!" Negor yelled. He threw it at the giant hand, smashing it to pieces and sending it straight up to Shadrux himself.

"What? NO!" Shadrux yelled. The impact caused a massive explosion. Negor looked back with a sinister smirk.

"Come Akusa! The portal awaits!" Negor called. He suddenly came to a screeching halt. His claws retracted and made a fist. He punched the ground straight below him, smashing the ground below and dropping them to the lower level. They entered into the room where the portal was.

"Good going Negor! Now let's blow this place!" Akusa shouted. Negor sneered, starting his approach on the portal. But suddenly, he heard Shadrux's yell. He looked up at his hole and saw Shadrux lunging down. He suddenly hit a nearby control panel and mechanical limbs fired out, firmly grasping onto Negor's arms and legs. They locked him in place.

"H...Hey! What...gives?" Negor asked. Shadrux smirked.

"You thought I'd let you just waltz in and allow you to escape. Well, you've got some skill Negor. For twenty years now, you've evaded my capture. But now...you're both mine." Shadrux said, approaching Negor. But as he did, Negor started to glow black.

"What'cha got to say for yourself...criminal?" Shadrux asked. Suddenly, Negor glanced at him. His eyes turned to slits. Shadrux gasped, seeing Negor's body starting to flux and expand, like he was transforming.

"I don't know...tell me. How does it REALLY feel...knowing that you're...a total WEAKLING?" Negor exclaimed. Suddenly, the scene goes black and Shadrux screams, struck down by Negor.

**_On the Other Side..._**

We shift now from the Negative Plane to Mahora Academy, the biggest all girl academy in the world. It has been roughly five months since Class 2-A had their last Christmas party and approximately a year since Negor attempted his attack. We join Negi out for an after school jog with Asuna, Konoka, Nodoka, Setsuna and the members of the Walking Club. Everyone wore track suits as they ran around the dorm grounds.

"It was really nice of you to come join us for a jog Negi. Going out is a lot of fun when you're with others." Kaede said. Asuna smirked.

"Well, we didn't have much else to do. And I've been telling Negi he needs to do something else other than train non-stop." Asuna said. Konoka giggled.

"Yeah. Going for a jog is fun. It's great exercise and a lot of fun too!" Konoka said. Setsuna smirked, reminding Konoka she mentioned "fun" twice. Chamo rode on Negi's shoulder.

"Just be glad that it's been great weather. It used to be raining non-stop for the past few days." Chamo said. Asuna huffed.

"It sure was. I HATED being confided inside our room because it was raining cats and dogs outside." Asuna said. Negi smiled.

"Hmm? What are you smiling about professor? Did we say something funny?" Fuka asked. Negi shook his head.

"No. It's not that. I just enjoy all the time I can spend with my students. You're all so unique that it's rather funny." Negi said. The twins chuckled as Asuna suddenly stopped, catching Negi by the collar of his sirt.

"We're "unique" huh? So what did ya mean by that?" Asuna asked. Negi looked on at Asuna, asking if he said something wrong. Asuna suddenly clutched Negi's head in a headlock, rubbing his head.

"No. You didn't say something wrong. I just wanna know what you meant when you called us UNIQUE. Did you used to think of us as just some peppy schoolgirls or something?" Asuna asked. Negi stuttered.

"N...No! Asuna! I never said such...gagh! You're rubbing my head too hard!" Negi called. Setsuna sighed. Kaede heard someone panting and turned behind her, seeing Anya catching up.

"Ugh! Finally! Couldn't you all have waited for me? I thought we were walking...not going for a twenty mile RUN!" Anya exclaimed, swinging her arms in the air. Kaede chuckled.

"Come on now Anya. I thought you'd remember the club's plans a little better than that." Kaede said. Anya groaned.

"Still...the least you could do is slow down! I was sweating like a COW back there!" Anya shouted. Asuna lightly snickered.

"You could use it Anya. Or has someone not noticed she's getting a bit..."round"?" Asuna asked. Anya gasped, turning beat red. Her anger quickly sky rocketed after that.

"TAKE THAT BACK KAGURAZAKA! I AM NOT ROUND!" Anya exclaimed, whipping out her magic wand. Negi sighed.

"Man. Anya can't take a joke, can she?" Chamo thought, observing with Negi.

**_Meanwhile..._**

We take a quick moment to come down to the Mahora City airport. The airport was extremely crowded today, filled with many people who had important things to do and places to be. A stewardess picked up the phone to the loudspeaker.

"Attentions passengers. Flight number 537 has just arrived. Please report to Gate 13 if you are boarding for the next flight to Wales." the stewardess announced. As the passengers aboard the plane stepped out into the lobby, we notice a strange group of teenaged boys and girls stepping out with the rest. Each had different colored hair, one boy had pure white hair. He wore large lensed glasses over his gold eyes, a baggy blue sleeved jacket over a yellow undershirt and long tan pants.

"Finally. We're here. I swear...that plane ride over was the WORST trip I ever took." he said. The others gathered around him. They consisted of a red haired girl with hair stretching down to her stomach, a teen boy with spiky yellow hair and another girl with short, silver hair with a long braid down her back.

"Well Leonard, any ideas as to how we're gonna find Negi? I mean...this city is supposed to be HUGE. He could be anywhere." the red head girl asked. Leonard adjusted his glasses.

"We'll find him. Don't worry." Leonard said. He then reached into his pants pocket and fished out a small newspaper clipping. It was an article showing a silhouette of Negi with long claws attacking the Magic Academy.

"Can you still believe Negi attacked our school? I mean...come on. We were classmates together. What would make him do it?" the blonde teen asked. Leonard stuck the clipping back in his pants pocket.

"Who knows? Come on. Let's go find Negi and ask. Maybe we'll get the answers we want." Leonard said. He and the others started to leave the airport and head outside. But standing up above the airport roof, the silhouette of Negi was standing against the sun.

**__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**  



	2. Ch 2: The Not So Friendly Visit

**_Negima Nex: The Negative Plane_**

**_Chapter 2: The Not So Friendly Visit_**

Back at the academy, Negi and the others stopped for a break under a tree nearby. Anya sighed with relief, slowly slinking down after leaning against the tree. Negi sipped from a water bottle before giving it to Asuna.

"Oh. Thanks." Asuna said. As she took a sip, Negi heard someone calling his voice. He looked down and saw Kotaro Inugami, waving at him with Gregor at his side.

"Yo! Negi! What's up?" Kotaro waved.

"Hey. It's Kotaro and Gregor." Fuka pointed out. Fumika chuckled and waved back.

"So...what have you been doing?" Gregor asked, looking on at everyone. Konoka giggled, mentioning their time walking. Gregor merely huffed and slightly turned, pointing behind him.

"Well, anyway, you'd better go and see the dean Negi. It seems like you've got bad news waiting for you." Gregor said. Negi lightly gasped, as did Asuna, before the two looked at each other.

"What do you think Negi? Anything big?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded.

"It might be. Let's be prepared for whatever the dean has to say." Negi said. Asuna and Negi stood up, thanking the Walking Club for letting them jog today and hurried back for the school. Gregor and Kotaro watched.

"Bad news? This can't be good." Setsuna thought, sitting next to Konoka.

**_Later, at the Dean's Office..._**

In the dean's office, Dean Konoe sat at his desk as Professor Takahata, Doctor Nim, Nagi, Evangeline, Nekane and Shizune stood alongside one another. The dean was quietly thinking before hearing a knock at the door.

"Excuse us, dean? You in?" Asuna asked.

"Yes Asuna. Come in." Konoe said. The door slowly opened as Negi and Asuna stepped inside. Negi was quick to notice everyone else in the room with him.

"Look. Professor Takahata, Evangeline and Shizune are here too." Negi muttered.

"Yeah. Not to mention Nim and Nekane. What's going on?" Asuna muttered. Negi and Asuna strolled up to the dean's desk.

"Negi, thank you for coming. I have something important to tell you." Konoe said. Negi nodded, saying he'd listen to anything the dean had to say. Konoe opened a drawer on his desk and fished out a newspaper page. He set it down on the table.

"Have you by any chance seen the headline of the Magic Academy's newspaper?" Konoe asked. Negi and Asuna glanced at the front page, gasping at the picture.

"Wh...What the...?" Asuna asked.

"No. It's...not possible." Negi muttered. In bold letters, the headline over the picture read "Negi Springfield Assaults Magic Academy". The picture was the same one Leonard was holding, the picture of Negi's dark silhouette.

"B...But dean! This can't be! I haven't left the school at all in the past couple of months! I would NEVER...!" Negi startled. But the dean raised his hand.

"Calm down Negi. No one here believes that article. We didn't call you here just so we could arrest you." Takahata explained. Nekane approached Negi.

"But Negi...what could this mean? According to the reports the dean received, you and Asuna were both seen attacking the Magic Academy. You slashed down many of the new students." Nekane asked.

"And on top of that, it would appear that "you" also made off with the Star Crystal. I would've congratulated you...but I know that it's not in your "goody good" nature to try something like that." Evangeline said. Negi and Asuna gasped.

"What? The Star Crystal was stolen? AGAIN?" Asuna cried.

"Take it easy Asuna. The Star Crystal might've been stolen, but there's no definite proof of any negative activity happening yet. So it's safe to say that whoever this imposter is has not yet figured out how to use the Star Crystal." Takahata said. Nim looked on.

"Still...who would want to pose as these two and cause so much havoc?" Nim asked. The others shrugged.

"Negi...I'm afraid that, until we get things figured out, you're being labeled as a wanted man now." Nagi said. Negi gasped. His eyes began filling with tears as Asuna watched.

"B...But I'm...I'm not a criminal. I'm not." Negi sniffled.

"Aw man. Poor Negi." Asuna thought.

"For now Negi, it may be in your best interests to stay here at Mahora until we can get things figured out. It would be dangerous to leave the school grounds with everyone after you." the dean explained. Negi and Asuna nodded.

"Don't worry dean. I'll stay with Negi, Konoka and Anya too, and make sure no one tries to harm Negi." Asuna said, patting the boy's shoulder. Negi lightly smiled as he looked up at Asuna.

"Thank you Asuna." Negi thought. But just then, there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked on curiously.

"Hmm? Who is it?" the dean asked.

"Pardon us. But we came to this academy to look for someone. Have you seen Negi Springfield?" a voice asked. Negi gasped, as did Takahata and Shizune.

"Wow. That didn't take very long for someone to track him down." Nim said. Negi lightly stepped back as the dean said he did not meet anyone by that name today. But suddenly, the door was blasted off its hinges by a magical blast. Everyone gasped.

"That's not what some of the OTHER teachers told us Konoe. We know you're lying." a voice said amidst the smoke. As it cleared, Negi and Asuna got a good look at who was at the door. It was Leonard and his group.

"Wh...What? Leonard?" Negi asked. Leonard glared on at Negi.

"Well, well...Negi Springfield. We meet again." he said. Asuna glanced at Negi.

"Hey Negi. You know these guys or what?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded.

"Yes. They were all classmates of mine when Anya and I were at the magical academy. They were some of the finest wizards of our class." Negi said. Asuna gasped. The red haired girl grinned.

"You sure didn't forget us Negi. That makes me happy to know. And as for your friend, my name's Flaira. This is Leonard, Sura and...the guy who just blasted the door down like a brainless monkey, Volt." the red haired girl said. Volt, the spiky haired boy, groaned.

"Hey! He was lying to keep Negi safe! If we were gonna get our answers, we can't just let him hide!" Volt shouted. Leonard and Sura groaned.

"So what brings you all here?" Takahata asked. Leonard adjusted his glasses.

"We came for answers. Negi Springfield, we've heard what you did to our academy. And we're here to bring you in." Leonard said. Negi gasped, but Asuna stepped in front of him.

"Hey. Wait. That wasn't the plan. Weren't we supposed to ask Negi if he did it or not?" Flaira asked. Leonard glanced at her.

"That was the plan at first. But on the way, I thought back to what people were saying about seeing Negi. It made it more clear to me that we had a traitorous magician on our hands. And it is Negi." Leonard said. Asuna growled.

"Oh. Sure. Nice to know his fellow classmates BELIEVE he's innocent!" Asuna shouted.

"Please. Listen to us. Negi is not the criminal that attacked the academy. Negi has never left this academy for a long time now. He couldn't have possibly..." Nekane said. Leonard merely huffed and started to approach Negi and Asuna.

"If that's the case, then why is there a silhouette who looks identical in every way to Negi in the news? Most likely a double he sent to steal the Star Crystal and amp up his own powers." Leonard said "I remember Negi not always doing his greatest at the academy. So he must've stolen the crystal to make himself a better wizard." Asuna groaned.

"Look pal. I don't care what you THINK Negi did, but I'm telling ya...he DIDN'T do it!" Asuna shouted. The others looked on as Leonard was now toe to toe with Asuna.

"Oh really? There's something you should know about me miss. Back at the Magic Academy, I was one of its top graduates. I never couldn't solve any problem, I always got my facts straight...so in other words, I'm never wrong." Leonard said. Asuna huffed.

"Takes more than brains to know when a person is guilty or not. Sometimes you just gotta get to know the person better, like being roommates for as long as you've known each other, to really see someone's true colors!" Asuna shouted. Leonard huffed.

"Look. Just hand over Negi Springfield and we'll leave." Leonard said.

"Wait. Leonard. On the plane ride, you seemed like you were on our side when we talked about whether Negi was innocent or not. I mean...I agree with the girl. We've known Negi our whole school year. And...I believe that Negi could never commit such an act." Sura said. Leonard glanced back at her.

"Sura...the words of the victims and the evidence itself is proof enough for me. I never did like Negi Springfield as much as you all did. Sure, he's a great wizard. But to be the son of the Thousand Master, now THAT I find hardly appropriate for someone like him." Leonard said. Suddenly, behind Asuna's back, Negi conjured up a spell and it caused a large vortex of wind to swirl around himself and Asuna, blowing Leonard back.

"Negi! What are you...?" Nagi gasped. Negi's staff suddenly appeared and he jumped on, pulling Asuna onboard with him.

"Wait! Negi!" Asuna yelled. With both on board, Negi flew straight down the hall and rocketed towards the school grounds.

"Hey! Where's he...?" Volt asked. Leonard glanced back.

"What other proof do we need that he's guilty? The little kid's trying to escape! After him!" Leonard shouted. Sura, Volt and Flaira suddenly began glowing and flew down after Negi. Leonard suddenly turned towards the windows behind the dean.

"Pardon me sir. But you may want to move." Leonard said. He began muttering a spell and pulled his arms back. Konoe quickly hurried out of the way as Leonard casted a giant surge of wind from his palm, shattering the window into shards. He then leapt off the desk and out the window, dashing straight down the grounds behind.

"Hey! That's school property buster! You'd better get back here and pay for that!" Nim exclaimed. Takahata rushed to the window and watched Leonard beginning to fly down the grounds, attempting to cut Negi off.

"Dean! I'm gonna try and help Negi. Everyone else make sure that none of the students get caught in the crossfire!" Takahata called. Everyone nodded and left Takahata to jump out the window and after Leonard. Negi suddenly came emerging from a doorway towards the west side of the school.

"Negi! Why are we running? This is making you seem more suspicious!" Asuna cried.

"I'm sorry Asuna! But I don't think they were liable to hear our side of things. Leonard was never one to argue." Negi said. Suddenly, another wind blast from behind threw Negi and Asuna to the ground. They groaned and turned around, quickly seeing Leonard and his group surrounding them.

"So...you ARE guilty Negi Springfield. Only a criminal would try and flee from questioning. And now...allow me to personally deal you the justice you deserve!" Leonard shouted. Negi and Asuna quickly stood back up, preparing for a fight against Negi's former classmates.

**__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Ch 3: His Name is Negor

**_Negima Nex: The Negative Plane_**

**_Chapter 3: His Name is Negor_**

Negi and Asuna stood side by side, surrounded by Leonard and the others from the Magic Academy. Negi looked on with fear in his eyes at having to face his former classmates. As Asuna drew her pactio card and prepared to use it, Negi stepped forward.

"All of you! Please listen! You know me better than this! I would NEVER do what the article says. I'm your friend!" Negi cried. Leonard's eyes narrowed.

"Sure. But people change Springfield. And how many times must I remind you that the students of the academy saw the two of you attack? Hmm? How can you call THAT a lie?" Leonard shouted. He pressed both hands together and closed his eyes.

"Negi! Look out!" Asuna shouted. Leonard quickly shouted a spell and fired a giant hurricane blast of wind towards them. Asuna activated her card and pulled Negi back, shielding the two with her sword.

"Hey! Leave the kid alone you jerks! He's got enough pressuring him! He doesn't need the idea of his old classmates not trusting him!" Asuna shouted. Leonard groaned and nodded his head, signaling for the others to attack.

"No hard feelings Negi!" Volt shouted. He brought both hands towards one another, causing an electrical current to pass inbetween his palms. He soon rose his arms up over his head.

"Gah! Asuna! Jump!" Negi cried. Volt slammed his two hands into the ground, creating a giant surge of lightning to crackle towards them from below. Asuna gasped and leaped up, just avoiding the attack. Leonard's wind stopped as Flaira fired a barrage of fireballs their way.

"Whoa! HOT!" Asuna cried, leaning back just enough to avoid one striking her face. Another fireball had hit her dead center and knocked her and Negi to the ground. Volt prepared another electrical attack.

"Gah! Oh crap! Not again!" Asuna cried. Volt's hands began crackling as he clasped them together. As the electricity raced up his arms, his hands blasted lightning beams at them from the tips of his fingers.

"Hang on Asuna!" Negi cried. He grasped his staff and shouted a spell, quickly shielding them with a wind barrier. Volt's blast seemed to bounce off of it.

"Whoa. Never seen Negi use that kind of magic." Volt said. As the wind around them faded, Negi chanted another spell and fired a barrage of arrows directly for everyone. Flaira gasped.

"Incoming!" Flaira gasped. But Leonard was unphased as he muttered another spell. He extended one arm and a tornado came surging from his sleeve, eradicating the arrows and catching Negi and Asuna.

"GAH! Negi!" Asuna cried.

"Asuna!" Negi screamed. Leonard's tornado continued to throw the two of them around, finally stopping when he pulled his arm back and caused them to fall to the ground. The impact bounced Negi and Asuna's weapons from their hands.

"Sura! Now!" Leonard cried. Sura nodded and began muttering a spell with her two hands out in front of her. Crystal platings surrounded her before forming around Negi and Asuna like a barrier. By the time Takahata arrived, Negi and Asuna were trapped.

"Oh no. Negi!" Takahata thought. Leonard approached them, knocking on Sura's barrier.

"H...Hey! What the? Let us OUT!" Asuna cried. Leonard huffed.

"Don't even bother escaping you two. Sura's barrier magic is unpenetrable. Nothing you can do can break it." Leonard said. He turned to Sura, congratulating her on a good job. Sura nodded.

"So...now that we've got the kid, what next?" Volt asked. Leonard turned to them.

"We hand Negi and his "partner in crime" to the Magic Academy. No doubt Negi will be stripped of his powers and be turned into a ferret or something worse." Leonard said. Negi and Asuna gasped.

"No! You can't! Please Leonard! We're friends, aren't we? You must believe me! I'm innocent!" Negi cried. But Leonard turned away.

"Just because you're not a kid anymore Springfield, don't give me that "innocence" mumbo jumbo. Everyone has to pay for breaking rules." Leonard said. Suddenly, they heard someone laughing nearby. Leonard gasped.

"Well, aren't you special? But lemme make something clear. Negi Springfield is MINE!" a voice cried. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a giant surge of black energy raced towards the others. Negi and Asuna gasped, ducking down with their heads covered. Volt and the others gasped.

"H...Hey! What the...? GAH!" Volt yelled, blasted backwards by the force. Sura was next as Flaira followed. Leonard tried to stand his ground, skidding in the dirt.

"This magic...it's...so EVIL!" Leonard thought "What IS this?" He was eventually sent flying backwards and knocked to the ground. Takahata grasped against the school walls until the energy subdued.

"What in the world was that? That was some power. And it felt...like it was from someone or something absolutely evil." Takahata said. He looked back and saw Leonard and his friends unconscious on the ground. He put his hand to Leonard's face and saw they were knocked out.

"Whatever that was knocked these four out. But...what?" Takahata thought. He looked to Negi and Asuna, seeing the giant surge of power had destroyed Sura's magic barrier. Negi and Asuna looked around them, seeing the storm over.

"Wh...What was that?" Asuna exclaimed. The same voice laughed again.

"Asuna! Did you hear that? Someone else is here!" Negi cried. They both started to frantically look around. Asuna stopped when she saw something approaching from the distance.

"Negi! Look!" Asuna cried. Negi looked in the same direction and gasped. Approaching them was two figures, roughly the same size as them. On their faces were smug, devilish grins as they approached Negi and Asuna. It was Negor and Akusa.

"Hey. They look just like us...don't they?" Negi asked.

"Y...Yeah. Wait. I bet they're the ones framing us!" Asuna shouted. Negi turned to her and nodded. They suddenly heard Negor chuckle.

"Well, what do you know? I didn't have to explain that part to you two doofuses after all. You're sharper than I thought bell brains." Negor said. Asuna scoffed.

"Excuse me! Who are you calling a doofus?" Asuna shouted. Negor sneered as his eyes locked with Negi. Negi quickly summoned his staff back to his side.

"All right! Who are you two? If you are the ones who framed Asuna and me, I demand answers!" Negi cried, raising his staff. Negor smirked.

"The name's Negor. I'm your...evil doppleganger, as you would put it. And this is my partner, Akusa, the evil twin of your partner there." Negor said, raising his hand. Asuna and Negi groaned. Takahata watched nearby.

"What? Wait a moment. That skin tone, those eyes...he's from the Negative Plane. But...how? How did he escape?" Takahata thought, looking on at Negor and Akusa. Negor grinned as he tightened his hand. But in a flash, it opened and out came Negor's blood red claws. Negi gasped.

"But as you can see, I'm not as feeble as you are...Negi Springfield." Negor said. Negi groaned.

"Why are you parading around as me? What do you want?" Negi called. Negor huffed.

"I didn't ask for this face. I was born with this ugly mug. And as for what I want, I merely wanted to meet you...my goody good counterpart on this side of the world." Negor said "And as far as our first meeting, I must say...you're more of a disappointment than I thought you were." Negi lightly gasped.

"Hey! What does that mean? You think Negi's not that special? Ha! Just watch! We'll wipe the floor with you copy cats right now!" Asuna shouted. She saw her sword and quickly grabbed it. Negor smirked.

"Oh. Hear that Akusa? I think the red head is challenging us. Heh. Shall we?" Negor asked. Akusa smirked, drawing her cracked edge sword.

"With pleasure." Akusa said. With sword in hand, she rose it high into the air and crashed it down to the ground with great force. It not only shook the grounds, but it sent a giant ripple of dark energy towards Asuna.

"Huh? WHOA!" Asuna called, jumping away. But suddenly, Akusa warped out of sight and appeared again behind Asuna.

"You gotta be quicker girlie." Akusa said. Asuna gasped and spun around, greeted to a roundhouse kick to the face by Akusa. Negi cried a spell and fired a barrage of light arrows towards Negor.

"Hmph. Child's play!" Negor called. His claws glowed bright red as with one slash, he destroyed the arrows.

"Wh...What?" Negi gasped. Negor laughed and came charging at break neck speeds, clawing Negi's side as he came by. Negi screamed in pain as he hit the dirt. Asuna gasped.

"NEGI!" Asuna cried. Takahata gasped. But as Negi got back up, Negor quickly skid in the dirt and charged again.

"Ha! Pitiful WORM!" Negor yelled. He slashed again, cutting through Negi's clothes like a hot knife through butter. Negor would quickly zip around Negi, rapidly clawing at him with each dash by. Negor continued to laugh each time Negi was hit.

"How...could YOU...POSSIBLY be...MY counterpart...Springfield? You can...barely keep...up with ME!" Negor laughed each time he passed Negi. Asuna gasped and tried to hurry to Negi, greeted instead by Akusa raising her blade to her neck.

"Don't even think about it bell brain. You're MY opponent." Akusa said. Asuna groaned and drew her blade. She shoved Akusa away and swung, but she nimbfully jumped over and hammered her into the dirt with a straight down kick. As Asuna hit the dirt, Negi did as well. His clothes were torn to shreds by Negor's fast attacks.

"All right. That's enough!" Takahata thought. He hurried towards Negi as Negor made his other hand into a claw and brought them together over his head.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! What a total wuss you are Springfield! This is almost too easy! I think I shall just end this here! Now DIE!" Negor yelled. With both arms swung together, he sent giant burning red slash marks towards Negi. But Takahata quickly intervened by projecting a wind blast around him and Negi, evaporating Negor's attack.

"Hmm? What's this now?" Negor asked. Takahata stood in front of Negi, facing Negor directly eye to eye.

"All right. I think that's just about enough from you...Negor of the Negative Plane." Takahata said. Negor lightly gasped, but grinned.

"Heh. What do you know? You know where I'm from." Negor said.

"I also know that's where your partner is from too. So tell me. How did you two filth escape from that place? No one has ever left the Negative Plane, especially those who were born there." Takahata said. Negor smirked and crossed his arms, his hands returning to normal.

"That ought to be none of your concern old timer. Don't go sticking your nose into business you should keep out of." Negor said. He glanced at Leonard and the others, seeing them beginning to wake up.

"Hmm. I guess playtime is over. Akusa! Let's blow this dump for now. I think Springfield and his girlfriend have learned not to mock us." Negor said. Akusa smirked, standing with one foot on Asuna's dirt grounded face.

"All right. You the boss." Akusa said. As Akusa leaped to Negor's side, he drew a strange black orb and threw it to the ground. It created a large blinding smoke cloud as Negor and Akusa teleported away. As it faded away, Negor and Akusa were gone. Leonard and the others sat up now, awake at last from Negor's magic.

"Ugh. My head. What happened?" Volt groaned. Flaira was a bit dazed as she sat up. Sura looked on around her, stopping at the sight of Negi and Asuna.

"L...Look!" Sura gasped. Everyone's attention turned to Negi and gasped. Asuna groaned, looking up at Negi at ground level. Her face was covered by dirt marks. But it couldn't compare to the state Negi was in.

"No. N...Negi...h...hold on. I'm...I'm...coming..." Asuna moaned, fainting on the spot.

**__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Ch 4: Another Adventure Awaits

**_Negima Nex: The Negative Plane_**

**_Chapter 4: Another Adventure Awaits_**

A half hour had passed since Negi and Asuna had fallen unconscious from their battle with Akusa and Negor. Negi's torn clothes were changed, replaced by a white t-shirt and brown shorts, courtesy of Shizune. Asuna groaned, mumbling in a daze as she sat up.

"Oh man...Ugh. I ache." Asuna groaned. She lightly glanced around, finding she was in the dean's office. The window remained shattered from earlier.

"Huh? I'm back in the school." Asuna mumbled. She looked across from her, seeing the exhausted Negi laying by her side.

"N...Negi?" Asuna thought. She quickly gasped, remembering the beating they each took from their dark counterpart. She remembered the last thing she saw being Negi torn to shreds and laying on the ground. Asuna quickly leaned towards Negi, grasping his shirt.

"Negi! Negi! Please tell me you're all right!" Asuna cried. From behind, a gentle hand patted her shoulder. She looked to see Takahata.

"It's okay Asuna. Negi's just exhausted. He's not dead. I intercepted that last attack before Negor could do anymore serious damage." Takahata said. Asuna sighed with relief, glad to hear it. She then noticed Leonard and his group speaking with the dean.

"Huh? Wh...Why are they...?" Asuna asked, pointing to Leonard. Leonard noticed Asuna pointing to him and turned around.

"Takahata told us what happened with you two. You were attacked by two figures from the Negative Plane." Leonard explained. Asuna rose a brow in confusion, muttering "Negative Plane?" in a confused matter. Takahata kneeled down to Asuna.

"The Negative Plane is a parallel world linked to this world. It's a world of nothing but pure darkness. There is very little light, few plants and animals and...just about everyone in that world is some "dark doppleganger" of someone living in our world." Takahata explained "The two you met, Akusa and Negor, represent you and Negi from the Negative Plane." Asuna gasped, remembering the twisted look on Akusa's face as she threatened Asuna with her sword so close to her neck.

"Man. If she is ME, I'd hate to see what Ayaka's doppleganger is like in that place." Asuna thought. Asuna quickly gasped.

"Wait. So...what happened to them?" Asuna asked.

"It looks like they got away. By the time we came to, we saw you and Negi on the ground like some beat up punching bags." Volt said. Sura approached Negi, looking down at his unconscious face.

"Negi...I'm so sorry. We should have known you were innocent." Sura said. Leonard huffed, causing Asuna to glare.

"Huh? WHAT? You still think Negi and I AREN'T innocent yet?" Asuna asked. Leonard said nothing, not even turning to face her. Asuna groaned.

"Calm yourself Asuna. It doesn't matter now who is blaming whom. What matters now is figuring out what to do with our new guests...the two from the Negative Plane." Konoe said. Just then, Negi slowly started to stir, muttering quietly. Asuna gasped.

"N...Negi!" Asuna thought.

"Well, looks like sleepy head finally woke." a voice said. Negi groaned, rubbing his head as he looked on at the doorway. He watched Nagi and Evangeline walk in, side by side with each other.

"F...Father? Evangeline?" Negi asked.

**_Later..._**

When Negi was well and conscious enough to stand, Konoe related everything that they faced to him.

"The Negative Plane?" Negi asked.

"Yeah. I guess its some kinda twisted parallel world where everyone's evil...just like our "dopplegangers" Akusa and Negor." Asuna said. Negi fell silent, remembering Negor's evil smirk as he was attacking.

"Negi? You okay?" Flaira asked. Negi glanced to the others.

"Huh? Oh...no. I'm fine." Negi said. Evangeline huffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh goodie. It's as if our "moment of peace" wasn't great and all after we saw the last of Death and Gragon...now THIS happens?" Evangeline asked "What are you? CURSED to have new villains showing up to try and kill us all?" Asuna groaned.

"Give it a rest fang face." Asuna said. She looked to Negi, seeing his hand quietly shaking.

"Huh? Negi?" Asuna thought.

"I couldn't help myself. Negor is in a completely different league than me. I never got one hit in." Negi said. Chamo suddenly scurried up Negi's back, stopping at his neck.

"Hey, does it matter? You lived that guy's beating, didn't ya? That's well enough for this ermine that YOU walked away alive." Chamo said. Negi sighed, saying that was nice but it also meant Negor is still on the loose. Nagi nodded.

"And since he's out there, your reputation is still at risk too. If we don't stop him, you'll be a criminal in no time." Nagi said. Evangeline huffed.

"Also, there's the matter of the Negative Plane too." Evangeline said. Everyone looked on at her, including the confused Negi and Asuna.

"Those two are from the Negative Plane...right? We've rarely had anyone from there showing up here. In fact, security SUPPOSEDLY was increased in that world to prevent this. But now that those two are in our world, the thin wall between us and the Negative Plane will start to tear." Evangeline said. She suddenly glanced at Asuna, seeing her usual "stumped" stare on her face. Evangeline groaned.

"What I mean is...giant black holes may soon start appearing around the planet." Evangeline said. But that still proved little helpful as Asuna still stared. Evangeline growled and used her magic to project a virtual image of the world. She casted small diamond shaped dark magic crystals as well.

"Look. See these crystals? THEY are the holes in the wall. Since Negor and Akusa came to OUR world from the Negative Plane, tears in the fabric between worlds will appear. They'll also start letting who knows WHAT from the Negative Plane to come into our world. Unless those two are returned, the tears will happen more and more and more...until finally..." Evangeline explained. She suddenly caused the projected planet to pop like a balloon, scaring Negi and Asuna.

"Our world...and the Negative Plane collide and shatter on impact." Evangeline said. Negi and Asuna lightly gulped, looking to one another.

"So...what are we going to do about this then? We have no idea where these little bugs came in from, do we?" Nagi asked. Takahata shook his head. Negi and Asuna turned to the dean, asking what he believes should be done. The dean crossed his hands, glaring on at the two of them.

"Negi? Asuna? I think it's clear to me what must be done. Negor and Akusa are a massive threat to this world's safety. So, I ask for your help in quelling these two and finding some way of returning them to the world they belong in. Will you help us?" he asked. Asuna and Negi were a little surprised at first, but both gave a nod and grin.

"Of course dean! Heck, I'd be more shock if you didn't ask us." Asuna said "Besides...I want payback to that evil version of myself more than anything." The dean nodded.

"I knew we could ask you for your assistance." he said.

**_Later that Day..._**

Negi and Asuna knew what had to be done. With only their weapons still in hand, Negi and Asuna returned to the dorm room for a change of clothes.

"You know something Negi? When was the last time we ever had a little...you know..."style" when we went on important adventures like these?" Asuna asked, fishing through her closet. Negi and Chamo curiously glared on.

"Uhhh...exactly WHERE are you going with this Asuna?" Chamo asked. Asuna smirked.

"If we're going on another big adventure, I at least wanna look my best. So...a while ago, I kind of took the liberty of finding us some cool travel clothes." Asuna said. She soon grabbed a bunch of clothes, tossed some to Negi and rushed into the bathroom to change. Negi looked at the clothes Asuna threw him.

"Well Chamo?" Negi asked.

"Heh. Well, Asuna DOES have an eye for good fashion. Why not?" Chamo asked. Negi shrugged and decided to try the clothes on. They fit him like a glove and were easy to slip on, even with small help from Chamo. When he was done, Negi asked Chamo how he looked. Chamo jumped off to get a good look.

"Aw yeah! Now that IS cool!" Chamo laughed. Negi's new outfit consisted of a dark blue undershirt and a black jacket covering it. The jacket was colored white and black, similar to his original blue jacket. Around the center of the jacket was a yellow stripe, stretching from both sides of the zipper. He wore small black fingerless gloves around his hands. His pants were solid black as well with white stripes going down.

"Wow. Asuna...you picked out amazing clothes!" Negi exclaimed, calling to Asuna. Asuna chuckled.

"Heh. If you like yours, get a load of what I picked out for myself." Asuna said. As she emerged from the bathroom, she gave a confident smirk. Her clothes consisted of a pink, long black sleeved top with a small light blue jacket over her top. Around her neck dangled a medium sized red and white scarf. She had long black jeans on as she drew her sword and stood proudly with it on her shoulder.

"Asuna! You...You look absolutely amazing!" Negi cried. Asuna chuckled.

"Ya think so huh? Thanks Negi. Now we're ready to take it to those phony versions of us. Time to take back our reputations!" Asuna exlcaimed, tightening her fist. Negi nodded.

"We've handled his kind before. If we could defeat the likes of Gragon, Lord Death and even his army of android replicas, we'll defeat Negor and his accomplice!" Negi shouted. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah. That's what I like to hear Negi. Guess we're both fired up and ready to go!" Asuna exclaimed. Chamo glanced between the two.

"Uhh...okay then. So...do you two have any ideas as to WHERE Negor went since now?" Chamo asked. Negi and Asuna suddenly froze up, glancing at each other.

"Not me. You?" they asked. After a brief silence, the two groaned.

"Heh. So much for being all "fired up" huh?" Chamo asked, shrugging his shoulders.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	5. Ch 5: Chasing the Darkness

**_Negima Nex: The Negative Plane_**

**_Chapter 5: Chasing the Darkness_**

Across the world, Negor and Akusa were seen standing above the rooftops overlooking the city of Paris. Down below, the people seemed so happy that there was not a care in the world on any of their faces. Negor huffed. He reached into his coat pocket and took something out. In the palm of his hand was the Star Crystal.

"Hmph. So THIS is supposed to be the all powerful Star Crystal, something even this "Thousand Master" crack couldn't control." Negor said. He huffed as he slipped it away.

"That thing doesn't look all THAT impressive." Akusa said. Negor glanced on at her.

"Yeah. Well, let's just say that it does have some promise...if I can ever figure out how to make the stupid thing work." Negor said. Akusa lightly chuckled, surprised that not even someone like Negor could figure out how to use its power. Negor huffed.

"Say that again and you won't have a tongue left to speak with..." Negor said, flashing the claws on his right hand. Akusa smirked.

"I'm kidding. We'll figure this crystal out sometime." Akusa said. Negor turned back to the scenery below him and smirked.

"Well, yes. I suppose you're right. In the meantime, how about a little more "fun" while we're here?" Negor asked. Akusa smirked, drawing her blade.

"Sure. I'm game." Akusa said. Negor smirked and turned away, wishing Akusa the best of luck here. Akusa grinned and suddenly leapt down to the city streets, arriving with a large crash in the ground. The citizens nearby stopped and gasped as the smoke from Akusa's impact spread.

"Oh my goodness! What on EARTH was that?" a woman shouted.

"Did something fall off one of the buildings?" another voice asked. Akusa could be seen standing up in the smoke, raising her sword high into the air. As she saw the other people around her, she maliciously laughed and came charging towards them. The patrons began to scream.

"Let's have some FUN folks!" Akusa cried, swinging her blade.

**_An Hour Earlier..._**

Back in Mahora Academy, about an hour before Akusa and Negor began their attack spree on Paris, Negi and Asuna were at Library Island reading the article about Negor's attack on the Magic Academy. Chamo was on Negi's shoulder.

"If we're going to start trying to figure out what Negor's plans are, we should probably start off at the scene of the crime...my old school." Negi said. Asuna asked if that was really smart, seeing as the academy still thinks he's a criminal. Negi lightly gasped.

"Oh. Oh...yes. I...I almost forgot about that." Negi said. Asuna lightly sighed.

"I know. Not easy to get answers from people when they think you're a crook or some kind of rabid killer." Asuna said. Just then, Negi noticed as two figures were approaching him. They were Kotaro and Nodoka. Kotaro was wearing his usual black coat and pants with the white undershirt. But as for Nodoka, she had a white t-shirt with a red coat around the top half of her. She carried a large bag at her side, hanging from a strap near her neck and her bangs were pulled back from her face, exposing her eyes.

"Hmm? Kotaro? And Nodoka too? What is it? And where did you get those clothes Nodoka?" Negi asked. Nodoka blushed a little, saying she recently got them.

"We heard about what happened with you guys from the dean. I can't believe you're being labeled criminals now. Has the world forgotten your good deeds?" Kotaro asked. Nodoka blushed a bit, lightly turning away to hide it.

"P...Professor, if...if there's anyway we can...h...help...we would be glad to." Nodoka said. Kotaro smirked.

"THAT and we wanna go with you guys." Kotaro said. Asuna and Negi gasped and glanced at one another.

"Say what again? You want to come with us while we're chasing Negor and Akusa?" Asuna asked. Kotaro nodded, saying he wanted a crack at Negor himself since he never got to earlier. Nodoka simply replied that she wanted to help Negi the most she could. Chamo turned to Negi.

"Well? How about it kiddo? I really think they're serious about this. Besides, we could use some extra help as well." Chamo asked. Negi paused for a moment, tapping his chin as Asuna looked on.

"I...I can't say for sure that this will be a safe journey...and...I just want to make sure you're all prepared for what may come." Negi said. Kotaro smirked.

"Come on Negi! This is KOTARO you're talking to! I'm ALWAYS prepared for a fight!" Kotaro sneered. Nodoka stuttered a bit, but soon started to nod.

"I...I know too Professor." Nodoka said. Negi sighed.

"Well, all right. Thank you for your support." Negi said. Kotaro smirked as Nodoka lightly sighed with relief. Nearby, someone else was watching Negi's group closely from the side of a bookshelf. Negi turned to see Professor Takahata.

"Oh. Professor Takahata, I didn't see you there." Negi said. Takahata smirked and came over. As he passed the table, he took something from his pocket and set it down on the table before continuing.

"H...Huh? Professor, what's this?" Asuna asked. Takahata stopped and glanced back.

"It's a gift from Nagi. He says that it might come in handy if they're going to go chasing after Negor and Akusa. It's a magic Teleportation Stone." Takahata said. Asuna looked at what was on the table. It appeared to be a flat surface rock with a luminous light green base. Asuna picked it up and glanced into its reflective surface.

"Just focus your mind on Negor and Akusa. It'll show you their exact location and you'll be able to teleport yo to the same spot they're at." Takahata said "Also, we got word through to the Magic Academy. We'll be trying to get our own information as well. So...you two just try your best to deal with Negor and Akusa." The group nodded.

"Yeah. Will do teach." Chamo said. Takahata smirked and continued off, exiting the library. Negi and Asuna glanced at each other.

"So...how do you think it works? Should we give it a try?" Asuna asked, holding the stone in her hand. Kotaro shrugged.

"If it'll help us find those two, I say to try it." Kotaro said. Asuna nodded and looked at the stone's surface. She closed her eyes and began picturing the sight of Negor and Akusa from when they were at the academy. Suddenly, the stone began to glow.

"Oh! Asuna! It's...It's working!" Nodoka cried.

"Yes. It certainly is!" Negi exclaimed. Asuna opened her eyes and looked within the stone's surface. She was seeing Negor and Akusa, a few seconds before Akusa would begin her attack on Paris.

"Look! There they are!" Asuna cried. She showed everyone the image on the stone. Negi gasped when he saw Negor briefly taking out the Star Crystal from his jacket.

"Holy cow! He DOES have the Star Crystal! This is bad! If he uses its power, he'll be unstoppable!" Chamo cried. Negi nodded.

"What are they doing?" Kotaro asked. Nodoka gasped, seeing Akusa leaping down from the building roof and drawing her sword.

"No! Th...They're...They're going to attack the people!" Nodoka cried. Negi and Asuna gasped.

"Not if WE have anything to say about it!" Asuna shouted. She tried to make the stone do something, rattling it frantically in her grips. But as she shook it, nothing was happening.

"D'oh! COME ON! Stupid rock! We've gotta get there before someone gets killed!" Asuna shouted. She finally struck the rock on the table, causing it to give off a giant shine. Everyone gasped as they were enveloped from the flash.

**_Later, in Paris..._**

In the city streets, Negi and the others appeared in a giant flash of light, arriving in Paris.

"Whoa. What did you do Asuna?" Kotaro asked.

"I...I don't know. I accidentally hit the table with it and...poof. We're here." Asuna said. Suddenly, everyone felt the impact of Akusa's landing and gasped. They saw the smoke cloud enveloping from the north end of the road. Asuna gasped.

"Oh man. Remember what this thing showed us? That psycho Akusa is going to attack the citizens! Probably to add more criminal records onto us!" Asuna shouted. Negi called for his staff as Kotaro flashed his claws. Nodoka fished around her bag and took out her card, calling for her magical book. Asuna's card was flashed before it changed into its sword.

"Come on! We've gotta stop her!" Chamo shouted. They started dashing down the street as fast as they could, with Asuna leading the charge with sword in hand. Up the road, Akusa had just drawn her sword and smirked. She eyed the crowd before her, unaware of Asuna and the others charging her way. The crowd before her was in fear at the sight of her red eyes.

"Heh heh! Let's have some FUN folks!" Akusa cried, charging straight for them. However, as she drew her sword back and prepared to swing, Asuna suddenly came barging in and swung her sword. Akusa gasped and shielded herself, skidding backwards from colliding with Asuna.

"Sorry! But they're gonna have to wait their TURN Akusa!" Asuna shouted. Akusa gasped.

"What? YOU again? How...How'd you find us so fast?" Akusa asked. Up above, Negor saw Asuna and Akusa facing one another and seemed surprised.

"What is SHE doing here? Wait. If she's here...does that mean...?" Negor asked. He heard something coming his way from behind. He quickly turned around before being struck in the stomach by Negi's staff ramming into him. On board it was Negi and Chamo.

"Springfield?" Negor shouted. He snarled and forced himself away from Negi. As Akusa pushed Asuna back, Negi landed at Asuna's side. Nodoka and Kotaro were close behind.

"Negor? What are they doing here?" Akusa asked.

"How should I know? Even this is a surprise to me as well." Negor said. Asuna smirked.

"Heh! What's wrong? Didn't expect your shadows to catch up with you so fast? Or should we be calling YOU our shadows?" Asuna asked. Negor smirked.

"So you got lucky and caught up with us. Big whoop. If you came looking for a fight, we'll gladly toy with you again." Negor said, raising his hand and flashing his claws. Suddenly, there was a strange rumbling shaking the ground. The nearby patrons screamed and began to flee.

"Whoa! Wh...What's going on?" Kotaro yelled. Negi and Negor quickly glanced around, trying to see what was causing the earthquake. But Nodoka turned to the sky and gasped.

"P...Professor! LOOK!" Nodoka cried. Everyone looked to the sky as a giant black, red rimmed, hole emerged in the sky over Paris.

"Hey! What is that thing?" Asuna cried. Akusa looked on.

"Is...Isn't that the Negative Plane boss?" Akusa asked. Negor seemed surprised, never counting on this happening. Suddenly, they heard a loud, ear piercing roar as something was coming through. What they saw was a giant monster's head. It had no eyes, its head shaped roundly on top and it had a giant mouth, flashing millions of fangs in its mouth. Asuna and Negi gasped.

"GAH! Wh...What is that?" Nodoka screamed.

"This must be what Evangeline warned us about!" Asuna shouted "The fabric between our worlds is starting to tear! And that must be what Evangeline said would be showing up!" The monstrous beast roared louder as it pulled itself free from the hole. It came crashing, hard as a lead stone to the ground. Negor and Akusa leaped back, leaving the beast to face Negi and others. Its body was long and had six powerful legs and a long spike tipped tail.

"Uhh...guys? Anyone have any idea what THIS is?" Kotaro asked. The giant beast loudly roared, shaking the city with its loud voice.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	6. Ch 6: Monster from a Different Dimension

**_Negima Nex: The Negative Plane_**

**_Chapter 6: Monster from a Different Dimension_**

Negi and the others looked on at the colossal monster in utter shock. The beast towered over the city buildings as it gave a blood curdling roar. The force of its roar nearly blew them back about twenty yards.

"WHOA! What is this guy?" Asuna asked.

"Is this...Is this a creature from the Negative Plane...Professor?" Nodoka asked, shielding herself with her arms. Negi looked on at the creature's fowl gaze.

"I really can't answer that Nodoka. I don't know enough of the Negative Plane to tell whether this creature is from there or not." Negi said. As the monster roared again, Negor and Akusa watched on from amidst a rooftop behind it.

"Hmm. This is interesting." Negor said. Akusa glanced at him.

"Why? What's up?" Akusa asked.

"This beast isn't at ALL from the Negative Plane. I've lived there my whole life and never once saw this monstrosity before. But perhaps...we can use this surprise to our advantage." Negor said "Hmph. We'll just let it take care of smashing Springfield." Akusa understood Negor's point and grinned.

"Right. No need for us to dirty our hands if this thing's gonna do it for us." Akusa said. Negor smirked and turned away, as did Akusa, heading off in a different direction. Asuna saw them escape and gasped.

"Negi! They're trying to get away! Hey! Come back here cowards!" Asuna cried. But suddenly, as she came charging their way, the beast raised its leg and stomped down hard, just a few inches from Asuna. She yelped and screeched to a stop, seeing the behemoth's foot in front of her.

"Uhhh...I don't think this thing is gonna let us by so easily." Kotaro said. The beast snarled and roared. It opened its gaping jaws and fire began to ignite in its mouth.

"Wh...What the?" Negi gasped.

"Fire! Look...Look out!" Nodoka cried. Everyone hurried out of the way just as the beast let loose a massive flamethrower from its mouth. The fire spread across the ground, roasting anything in its path.

"Incredible! It can breath fire?" Negi asked. Asuna groaned.

"Who cares what it can DO. If we don't stop it, this town's gonna be burnt down to a crisp!" Asuna shouted. She drew her sword and came charging as fast as possible. She avoided the flames and dove towards the monster's foot. But as she swung the sword, hoping to pierce its skin and stab it, the blade was knocked away by the creature's iron hard scales.

"No way! This thing is hard as steel!" Asuna thought "No WAY can my sword pierce this!" The monster glared down at Asuna and roared. The force of its roar blew her backwards, making her collide into Nodoka. Kotaro was next as he flashed his claws and charged.

"All right freak show! You've just earned yourself a thrashing from yours truly! So...eat THIS!" Kotaro shouted. He dashed towards the monster's leg and dashed up towards the head. As soon as he was close enough, Kotaro leaped for its head and swung an uppercut. Though it connected, the monster wasn't entirely phazed and swung its head down, slamming Kotaro into the concrete.

"Kotaro!" Negi cried. He groaned and grasped his staff. He chanted a spell and fired a barrage of arrows straight towards its face. They hit home, making the creature roar. But as the smoke cleared, Negi saw that his arrows only scuffed up its face.

"N...No..." Negi muttered. Chamo began to gawk.

"GAH! Not even Negi can land a decent blow on it! We're DEAD!" Chamo yelled. The monster glared down at Negi and the others, preparing another flamethrower in its jaws. Negi and the others gulped.

"Oh geez! Here it comes!" Asuna thought. Nodoka was riddled with fear as the creature prepared to unleash it. But just as it did, something else came diving through the hole in the sky and was heading for it. Negi gasped.

"Look! Up there!" Negi cried. Everyone looked to the sky above the monster, seeing someone coming down. It appeared to be Admiral Shadrux from the Negative Plane, carrying a giant four hole missile launcher on his shoulder. The monster didn't notice as Shadrux took aim.

"Eat MISSILES you oversized lizard!" Shadrux yelled, unleashing a barrage of missiles. They came racing down and struck the beast in the head, interrupting the flamethrower and making it roar in pain. Shadrux landed on its head before pouncing off and landing down by Negi and the others. He turned back to it, seeing the creature snarling viciously.

"What? That wasn't enough for you? Fine. Then have some MORE chump!" Shadrux yelled. The beast roared and opened its mouth, igniting its flame again. But Shadrux aimed carefully and fired more missiles towards the monster's mouth. The flames caused the missiles to explode in its mouth, almost entirely blasting its lower jaw off.

"Whoa! Did...Did you see that?" Asuna gawked. Everyone was in sheer shock, not believing that Shadrux's weapon was actually damaging it. The monster snarled and looked back towards the hole in the sky. Shadrux watched as it made one giant leap upward, escaping back into it as the hole closed.

"Yeah! You'd better run ya puny lizard! You're nowhere NEAR a match for Admiral Shadrux!" Shadrux yelled. Negi and the others sighed with relief, dropping to the ground.

"Man. That was CLOSE!" Chamo sighed.

"If...If he hadn't shown up to...to scare it off, we'd be..." Nodoka panted. Shadrux rested his weapon at his side as he turned to Negi and Asuna. He took a long look at Negi's face, almost imagining the face of Negor next to him.

"You. You're not who I'm looking for." Shadrux said.

**_Later..._**

Negi and the others went to a nearby restaurant to sit down and talk with Shadrux, trying to keep themselves hidden from the fiasco that occurred earlier. Asuna looked on firmly at Shadrux.

"So...you from the same place that Negor nut is from?" Asuna asked. Shadrux looked on at her.

"What? Something wrong with that question?" Asuna asked. Shadrux snapped back to reality, glaring down for a moment.

"No. I'm...I'm sorry. It's just...the two of you look so much like THEM." Shadrux said. Kotaro asked if he was talking about Negor and Akusa. Shadrux nodded.

"Well, we may look like them, but we are not them. My name is Negi Springfield. And this is my partner, Asuna Kagurazaka. Can we ask your name?" Negi asked. Shadrux sighed.

"My name is Admiral Kay Shadrux. I'm the leader of the Nega Dimension Task Force in charge of keeping those from the Negative Plane from crossing over and causing havoc here." Shadrux said. He glanced at Negi's group.

"I came here to hunt down and capture that little piece of slime Negor. Have either of you seen him or his accomplice? She goes by the name of..." Shadrux asked, stopped by Asuna.

"Akusa? Yeah. We've met them. They just got away by the time you showed up." Asuna said. Shadrux groaned.

"No. Not again! I thought I would've had those little vermin." Shadrux said, clutching his fist. Negi and Asuna glanced at one another.

"So...whose evil counterpart are you?" Kotaro asked. Shadrux scoffed.

"Wh...What? What about me makes you think that I am the evil one here?" Shadrux asked. Kotaro huffed, merely saying he heard that the Negative Plane was a place full of evil counterparts of those on Earth. Shadrux fell silent as he glared on at Kotaro.

"The Negative Plane is of no such origin. Not everyone in it are "evil"..." Shadrux said. Kotaro glanced at him, asking what exactly he meant then. Nodoka nodded, wishing to know herself. Shadrux sighed.

"Please...tell us." Negi asked. Shadrux turned his gaze to him.

"Very well. I know a little about you here on this side. But what I can tell you...is that the Negative Plane is really a parallel version of this planet. And everyone who dwell within are opposite sides of one's personality. So, ergo, if someone is kind and thoughtful in your world, they are cruel and rude on our turf." Shadrux said. Asuna crossed her arms as Negi seemed intrigued by Shadrux's words.

"So...what you're saying is...everything there is just pretty much the same as us...but backwards?" Asuna asked. Shadrux nodded.

"Yes. However, as of late, it's been suffering a most unspeakable tragedy. And it's all because of one vicious little monster..." Shadrux continued. Negi's eyes narrowed, figuring he knew who Shadrux meant.

"You mean Negor, correct?" Negi asked. Shadrux nodded.

"Ever since that twisted little brat first came to our world, all he's ever caused us was problem after problem. In no time at all, he became the Negative Plane's number one criminal." Shadrux said. He then turned to Negi.

"However...while I get the strangest impression that YOU and Negor are linked because of facial features...I assume you are not like him?" Shadrux asked. Negi nodded.

"You better believe Negi's not like that psycho. Negi's the kindest kid you could ever meet. He's really strong and, alongside me and our other friends, has always put his neck out to keep our world safe." Asuna said. Shadrux nodded.

"So that would mean that you and Negor...truly are two sides of the same coin. In other words, Negi Springfield, you and Negor...are dopplegangers living in two different worlds. One is good, the other is evil." Shadrux said. Negi sighed.

"I wish it wasn't true. He's so cruel that...it makes me heartbroken that another version of myself could be this wicked." Negi said. Asuna looked on, sighing at the sight of Negi's riddled face.

"Negi..." Asuna thought. Shadrux crossed his arms.

"Well, in any case, I can safely assume that both of us now have a common enemy...and that is Negor. If you'll agree to let me help you, I can assure you that we WILL have that little brat in custody and back in the Negative Plane faster than you originally expected." Shadrux said. Negi faced Shadrux, giving a nod.

"All right. Admiral Shadrux? Will you help us capture Negor and Akusa? You would be doing the people of this planet a great favor." Negi said. Shadrux smiled.

"Of course. Allow me to assist in anyway possible." Shadrux said. Asuna smirked.

"Okay then. As your first piece of "assistance", how about agreeing to pay for lunch?" Asuna asked. Shadrux gasped, glaring on at Asuna.

"Wh...What was that? Where did that come from? We just met and you expect me to do THAT?" Shadrux asked. Asuna chuckled.

"Why not? We...ehh heh heh...didn't bring money with us." Asuna asked. Shadrux soon felt the eyes of Negi, Nodoka, Kotaro and Chamo looking on at him. He groaned.

"The people of this world...ridiculous." Shadrux thought.

**__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	7. Ch 7: Chaos at the Academy

**_Negima Nex: The Negative Plane_**

**_Chapter 7: Chaos at the Academy_**

Back at Mahora Academy, all still remained calm and quiet even with Negi and the others suddenly departing. But Negi's absence was not easily overlooked as Ayaka was first to notice, gathering everyone else from Class 2-A into the classroom. Gregor and Nina arrived as well, sitting where Nodoka and Kotaro were absent.

"Girls...I don't want to make anyone worry...but Professor Negi is missing!" Ayaka shouted, standing at Negi's desk. The girls gasped.

"Sure. Like THAT won't make people worry class rep." Haruna thought. Makie looked on worried as Yuna realized something too.

"Hey. Come to think of it...where's Asuna, Kotaro or Nodoka? I haven't seen them lately either." Yuna said. The girls all gasped again.

"NO WAY! They're all totally gone?" the cheerleaders cried.

"Hmm. I smell something big going on." Kazumi thought. Sayo glanced at Kazumi, easily noticing her smirk.

"Kazumi? Why are you making that face?" Sayo asked. Just then, Professor Takahata was seen walking into the room with Evangeline and Chachamaru at his side. The girls quickly silenced from their chatter once he entered the room.

"Girls...calm down. There's something important going on and Negi had to step out to take care of it. Don't get your heads in a twist over this." Takahata explained. Ayaka groaned.

"How can we not Professor Takahata? He's our teacher!" Ayaka shouted "Where's Professor Negi? I KNOW you KNOW!" Takahata sighed as Evangeline crossed her arms.

"Just tell them. It's obvious that no one is going to simply forget about this." Evangeline said. Chachamaru quietly nodded as Takahata sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Listen. Your teacher is on an important matter. I wasn't going to tell any of you this...but Negi has been framed for a crime and the real criminal is still on the loose. Your professor has gone after him and probably won't return for a while now until things are straightened out." Takahata said. The girls gasped.

"No way. Professor Negi is...a framed man?" Haruna asked. Yue glanced at Haruna.

"I had a feeling something new must've gone down." Yue thought "But where's Nodoka then?" Ayaka scoffed.

"What? But...Professor Negi could not just think we wouldn't want to help him! I would NEVER condone to letting a criminal walk away scot free and leave the blame on our professor!" Ayaka shouted. Evangeline groaned.

"Well, too bad. If you really were so concerned about your teacher, maybe you should've gone with him like Asuna, bookworm and that dog did." Evangeline said. Ayaka gasped.

"What? So Asuna, Kotaro and Nodoka went with Negi too?" Akira asked. Gregor huffed.

"Well...I had a feeling this was gonna happen. That gal sticks to him like glue." Gregor thought. Ayaka groaned.

"Asuna...why didn't you tell any of us? We would've helped too." Ayaka said quietly, slowly clutching her hand. Chachamaru glared on at Ayaka.

"You just wanted to be the one to travel with Negi instead of Asuna, correct class rep?" Chachamaru asked. Ayaka scoffed, turning to Chachamaru with a red face.

"Wh...Who asked YOU metal head?" Ayaka asked. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, almost as if a quiet tremor hit the academy. It threw Ayaka slightly off balance.

"Wh...What the? What's going on?" Makie gasped. As another large quake hit, it threw some students forward and hit the edge of their desks. Evangeline looked outside the window, gasping at the sight of something.

"Oh no! It's happening!" Evangeline thought. Outside the windows of the classroom, another black hole like the one that was over Paris began to open and another monstrosity was seen emerging from it. The girls all looked out the windows and gasped in shock at the monster coming out.

"Uhhh...guys? Anyone know what THAT is?" Konoka asked, pointing out the window. Setsuna groaned.

"I don't like the looks of this. What's going on?" Setsuna thought. This monster appeared the same as the one that attacked Negi and others before, but it had large spikes extending from the back of its head and had two large red slivers on the sides of its head for eyes. Under its jaw were rows of miniature spikes and it had six powerful legs and a long tail. It gave off the same roar as the last monster.

"Gah! It's...It's a monster!" the twins cried. Takahata gasped.

"Evangeline! Is that...?" Takahata asked. Evangeline nodded.

"Yeah. It's one of those "things" I said would begin emerging if the wall between us and the Negative Plane would begin to rip apart!" Evangeline shouted. The monster slowly turned its gaze towards the academy, snarling with blood lust in its voice. Chachamaru's eyes quickly caught gaze at the monster.

"Stay here master." Chachamaru said. She suddenly extended the rocket jets from behind her back and went rocketing out the classroom windows and towards the beast. Evangeline groaned.

"What is with that girl? She's a fool for taking things by herself!" Evangeline thought. She soon gave chase after Chachamaru through the window as Gregor was next, calling for his blade in his hand. The girls hurried to the window, watching as their classmates were charging for the beast. Takahata groaned, starting to rush out of the classroom himself. But as he left, the girls all eyed one another.

"This is bad. What are we gonna do?" Makie asked. Haruna huffed.

"Whaddya mean? If Negi was here, we'd all be at his side fighting this thing with him! So it's a no brainer! We gotta stop it before that oversized lizard turns our school into ruins!" Haruna shouted. Ayaka nodded.

"Haruna's right. Remember ladies, we're Class 2-A and we do NOT run from anything like this! Now let's go and help our friends!" Ayaka called. All the girls soon agreed and jumped through the window with Ayaka leading the way. Up ahead, Chachamaru fired a wave of missiles at the monster, blasting it across the face. But as the smoke cleared, there was no visual damage to its body.

"Monster's skin is strong enough to withstand assault by missile. Switching to attack strategy B." Chachamaru said. She glided backwards and fired two laser blasts from her eyes, striking at the monster's face. It only left a tiny burn mark from impact. The monster roared.

"W...What?" Chachamaru gasped. The spikes extending from its head began lighting up brightly and electricity coursed inbetween them. With a loud roar, a giant burst of lightning was fired from its head, zapping Chachamaru and sending her crashing straight down into the ground. Evangeline gasped.

"No! Chachamaru went down that fast? Darn! This won't be easy." Evangeline thought. Chachamaru turned to her master, apologizing for not doing enough damage. Evangeline sighed.

"Fool. Don't apologize. Just let me handle this." Evangeline said. She came towards the monster herself, pulling her hands back. She chanted a spell and clasped both hands together, firing a barrage of ice shards towards it. The monster roared and fired a blast of lightning, shattering the ice shards on impact and sending it on course towards Evangeline. She gasped and quickly made an ice shield around her hand, shattered by the strike and sending Evangeline falling towards the ground. But she quickly regained her composure and faced the beast.

"Why you! Do you know who I am you misfit of nature?" Evangeline yelled. Gregor was on the assault next. But as he swung his sword, the monster roared and fired another blast of lightning, sending Gregor crashing down below. On the ground, the girls all activated their pactio powers and came charging towards the monster.

"All right guys! Time to show this freak how Class 2-A does things!" Yuna cried. Mana took her spot at a distance and fired a barrage of bullets at the monster's leg. Fei Ku was on the charge and started attacking with a furious barrage of kicks at the same leg.

"Taste Master Ku's kung fu prowress!" Fei Ku cried. Kaede drew a large shuriken and threw it straight at the monster. It was deflected off its skin.

"What the?" Kaede thought. The monster looked down and saw the girls attacking below. It gave a loud roar and fired a large lightning bolt down on them. It swept across the ground, tearing a straight line through the ground before it. Any girls almost caught in the blast yelped and jumped back.

"WHOA! Talk about being super charged! That thing tried to fry us!" Kazumi cried.

"I almost lit up like a Christmas tree! That was TOO close!" Misora shuddered. Yuna groaned and created a magical basketball in her hands. She threw it with all her might at the monster's head. It seemed like a strong enough to blow to make an impact. It slammed the monster's head hard enough to make it jerk to the side.

"All right! I got it!" Yuna cried. But the monster suddenly turned back towards her and snarled, making Yuna gawk in fear.

"Or...maybe I just made it angrier." Yuna thought. The monster snarled and flashed another bolt of lightning. It almost fried Yuna, forcing her to jump back. Takahata hurried to help and blasted the monster with a magical attack of his own, striking at its jaw. Even as the girls launched as many attacks as possible towards the monster, they weren't making any kind of impact on it. No one seemed to even make the monster flinch.

"Gah! This thing's a nightmare!" Akira cried.

"How are we supposed to stop it? It's unstoppable!" Natsumi exclaimed. Evangeline groaned, somehow seeing her magic wasn't strong enough either. As she floated before the monster's face, it glared at her with an angry scowl. But Evangeline was quick to regain her battle stance.

"Wh...What? You want some more? I'll gladly ablidge! Bring it you scaly demon!" Evangeline cried. She clasped her hands together and started channeling dark magic in her hands. She rose her hands up, forming a giant black sphere around her hands. The monster roared.

"Here! Eat...THIS!" Evangeline exclaimed, throwing the orb dead on towards it. As another blast of lightning was fired from its horn, the two attacks exploded on impact, blasting Evangeline back and doing a powerful backblast towards the monster. It stumbled backwards and almost caused it to tumble over. But it remained unphased with its feet firmly planted in the ground.

"It's no use! We can't stop it!" Haruna called. Setsuna drew her blade and charged towards it.

"Setsuna! No! Look out!" Konoka cried. Setsuna groaned, not accepting that this monster couldn't be stopped. While it was still distracted from the explosion, Setsuna tried to attack but its iron strong skin deflected Setsuna's blade and broke it in half from the impact.

"N...No way." Setsuna thought, staring at her broken blade. The monster roared again and rose one leg in the air, hovering over Setsuna. The girls gasped.

"Setsuna! Look out!" Makie cried. Setsuna gasped and looked up, riddled with fear as the monster's foot was coming down at her. But as a loud impact was heard and Setsuna looked away, she was saved when Nagi suddenly arrived and casted a giant magical barrier around the two of them. His barrier tripped the monster and caused it to tumble over. Nagi dropped the barrier afterwards.

"Phew. That was close." Nagi said. The monster slowly began to rise up again as Nagi quickly began casting another spell. Roots from below quickly fired up from the ground and wrapped around the monster, pinning it to the ground. The monster let off a loud roar and tried to break free.

"Darn! Not even I can keep this thing pinned down! I got to scare it off somehow!" Nagi thought. Soon, the monster used all of its strength to rise up and snap the roots, roaring as it stood once again. Nagi groaned and chanted another spell.

"All right then! Let's see how it likes THIS!" Nagi thought. With a strong upward swing, Nagi sent a rock pillar rocketing up from below, striking the monster's stomach and sending it flying up into the air, back into its hole. Once it entered it, the hole vanished and the sky returned to normal. The girls sighed and collapsed to the ground, exhausted from the battle.

"That...was scary." Fuka and Fumika sighed. As the girls were exhausted from the fight, Evangeline returned to Chachamaru, seeing the damaged robot laying on the ground before her. Nagi quietly groaned.

"Not even I could deal any real damage to it either. Negi...let heaven pray that you NEVER encounter a monstrosity like that one. Be safe my son." Nagi thought, staring at the sky above him.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	8. Ch 8: The Unwanted Addition

**_Negima Nex: The Negative Plane_**

**_Chapter 8: The Unwanted Addition_**

Far from Mahora Academy and the current location of Negi and friends, Negor and Akusa are seen looking down from the edge of the Great Wall of China. The sun was beginning to set as a thin streak of sunlight slowly glint out of sight in the distance. A gentle wind blew by them as they watched the sunset.

"Hmm. Somehow...I never thought I'd ever get to see it. So this is a "sunset" in their world, huh?" Akusa asked. Negor huffed.

"I guess so. Don't see what the whole big deal is." Negor said. Akusa shrugged.

"Well...it is kinda pretty, isn't it?" Akusa asked. Suddenly, Negor quietly glared at her and caused her to gasp.

"Uhh...duhh...I mean..." Akusa stuttered. Negor then looked away and huffed again. Akusa lightly sighed.

"Phew. That was close. I swear...show ANY kinds of emotion outside the plan and...man, does he get grouchy." Akusa thought. As Akusa looked back to the sky, Negor took out the Star Crystal again and eyed it in the palm of his hand.

"There's something about this little pebble that's supposed to make it the strongest magical item in this world. But...what's the trick? Ever since I stole it, this stupid rock hasn't done SQUAT." Negor thought. The more he looked at the crystal in his hand, the more he wished he could just throw it away. Akusa quietly glanced at him.

"Hey...uhh...boss? Mind if I ask something?" Akusa asked. Negor lightly glanced at her.

"Yeah. What?" Negor asked.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking...what are we gonna do now that we're out of the Negative Plane? So we got this fancy little "Star Crystal"...what now? What's the plan?" Akusa asked. Negor sighed quietly as he turned back to the stone. He huffed.

"I guess...we just have some fun. This world is our new stomping grounds Akusa. No one is EVER gonna make us go back to that dank excuse for "home" again." Negor said "Maybe even wreak a little destruction as we go." He glanced back to Akusa, asking how that sounded. Akusa smirked.

"Just fine. I was worried we were just out here without a plan. But I like the sound of that." Akusa said. Negor suddenly began to smirk. Just then, Negor stood up and slipped the Star Crystal away. A quiet gust of wind blew as Negor glanced down at the wall beneath him.

"And if this IS our new stomping grounds, why not leave a little REMINDER that no one tries to come into our turf? A little something like...THIS!" Negor cried. He jumped high into the air and grasped both hands together. He then came down towards the bridge, descending at high speeds and punched straight into the rock. The impact caused a giant crack to race down the fraction of the Great Wall, smashing a straight line down the center into rubble. The two leaped away just as the destruction began and looked on.

"Heh. That's ONE way to make an impression." Akusa said. Negor quietly chuckled.

**_The Next Day..._**

In a sudden burst of light, Negi and his group find themselves appearing in the midst of what appeared to be a town square. Shadrux looked on impressively at Asuna, holding the Teleportation Stone in her hands.

"Well, isn't that a handy little device?" Shadrux asked. Asuna chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm just glad I figured it out. All ya gotta do is give it a good whack." Asuna said, banging it on her head. Suddenly, it gave off a large shine and Asuna gawked.

"Oh crap! Not again!" Asuna cried, vanishing in a flash. Everyone gasped as Asuna was gone. Negi sighed.

"Should've guessed. Idiot Asuna does it again." Kotaro said. Almost a second after she vanished, Asuna returned in a bright flash, sighing with relief. However, she was completely drenched.

"Oh man. I have GOTTA be careful with this thing. I wound up at the bottom of the ocean floor!" Asuna complained. Asuna took a second to dry off before joining Negi in approaching a large castle like building. Everyone was with awe at the sight of it.

"So this is it...the Magic Academy where you gratuated." Nodoka said. Negi nodded.

"Yes. I felt that if we are to better understand the situation Negor and Akusa have put us in...we should go straight to where my "crime" took place. Perhaps they will know what we should do." Negi said. Asuna gasped, grabbing Negi by the shirt collar.

"Hello! Is your HEAD screwed on? You're still a fugitive around these parts!" Asuna exclaimed. A nearby voice chuckled.

"Not anymore he isn't. We cleared it up for ya." a voice called out. Negi and the others noticed, by the front door of the academy, was Leonard and his group.

"Wh...What the? You're those guys that attacked us at Mahora!" Asuna shouted. Volt snickered.

"Yeah. Hey there red head. Been a while huh?" Volt nervously chuckled. Sura quietly bowed.

"After what we learned from what went on at the academy, we came to explain everything to the school's headmaster. We cleared up the confusion between you and Negor as well." Sura said. Leonard merely looked away.

"So...s...sorry for the trouble before." Leonard muttered. Negi and Asuna were a bit surprised, but Negi smiled.

"Oh. It's all right. I know you Leonard and it's all right. It's sometimes not easy to accept when you think your friend turned on you." Negi said. Leonard quietly nodded. Suddenly, Negi felt a tap at his shoulder. He turned to the right, spying Nodoka and Kotaro.

"Hmm? Yes? Did one of you tap me?" Negi asked.

"Huh? Uhhh...no dude. Not me." Kotaro said. Nodoka shook her head, saying it wasn't her either. Negi then looked to Shadrux, who quietly waved his hand.

"Don't look at me. I didn't." Shadrux said. Negi then looked to Asuna.

"Asuna? Did you...?" Negi asked. Asuna glanced at Negi confusingly.

"Huh? Did I do what? I didn't say anything." Asuna said. Negi was more confused than ever now, seeing none of his friends tapped him. He looked farther past Asuna, spying an angry eyed Anya glaring at him.

"Oh. Anya, it must've been you then." Negi said casually. But the idea that Anya was here quickly sank in, shocking Negi and the others.

"Wh...WHAT? ANYA?" Negi cried. Anya growled and punched Negi, knocking him face first to the ground. Chamo was flung from Negi's shoulder as he hit the ground. Steam blew out her ears as her face was red.

"Negi Springfield! How DARE you think you just leave me back at the academy and go off on one of your little "adventures" again! I will NOT stand for it!" Anya screamed. Asuna stuttered a bit, pointing at Anya.

"An...Anya? What are you doing here? Does anyone at the academy know you're gone? What about Nekane?" Asuna asked. Anya groaned.

"Of course no one knows I left. You think I was going to have Nekane tell me to leave things to you and Negi? No way! I'm just as strong as you OR Negi! So don't you DARE leave me out of things like this!" Anya shouted. Kotaro groaned.

"Great. Add another nutcase to our little group then." Kotaro said. Anya growled, turning away with a huff. Shadrux looked on confusingly at Anya.

"Is...she your friend?" Shadrux asked. Asuna nervously chuckled, saying she was their "explosive temper" friend. Shadrux scratched his head, eyeing Anya with confusion.

"If this is how their friends treat one another in this world, I HATE to see what happens when they disagree." Shadrux thought. Negi quickly stood back up, rubbing the dirt from his face. He noticed Anya was wearing new clothes as well. She was wearing a red medium sleeved top with gold around the cuffs of her sleeves and neck. She had two gloves on her hands, one white and one black. Her wand hung around her waist as if attached to a belt, wearing a matching skirt and long black pants underneath, stretching down to her shoes.

"I...I see you changed your outfit too Anya. It...It looks nice." Negi said. Anya glared at Negi quietly.

"In case you're going to ask, I'm coming with you. You are NOT about to tell me to "go back to the academy" and have all the fun yourself." Anya said. Negi groaned quietly.

"Should've guessed you say that. Well, all...all right then." Negi said. Anya huffed with a sly grin.

"Uhh...Anya? If I can ask, how'd you know where we would be?" Nodoka asked. Anya explained that she had a good feeling that Negi would try and get the story about what happened at the academy straight at the source. So she used her own magic skills to track Negi down that way.

"Oh. I...I see." Nodoka said. Chamo climbed back up onto Negi's shoulder.

"All right then. Come on now. Let's go get some dirt from the headmaster." Chamo said. Negi nodded and led his group into the halls of the school.

**_Inside the Halls..._**

It took Negi and his friends a while to track down the headmaster of the Magic Academy, almost checking every room of the academy until they found him in the ceremony hall. Negi explained everything that went on beforehand with him and Negor to him.

"Ah yes. Leonard told me this. A version of yourself from the Negative Plane has broken out and is causing trouble in your name." the headmaster said. Negi nodded.

"What's worse is this nutcase has the Star Crystal. What do we do about that pops?" Chamo asked. The headmaster quietly sighed.

"To be honest...I do not know how you would be able to take back the Star Crystal from someone whom you could not stand against. These two must be very powerful if you were defeated so easily." he said. Asuna groaned, wishing not to be reminded about her last fight with Akusa.

"There should still be something though. These children have explained to me what this Star Crystal is capable of and from what I could tell, Negor has yet to figure out how to use it." Shadrux said. The others gasped.

"Wh...What? What makes you so sure?" Anya asked.

"You forget that I've been keeping my eye on that little mischief maker almost my whole life. He gives off a strong dark scent that makes him easy to find wherever he was. When I arrived earlier, I could catch a small whiff of his energy and it hadn't increased. So perhaps the Star Crystal is not capable of being used by someone like him." Shadrux said. The headmaster looked on, getting a strange feeling that Shadrux could be correct.

"How is that sir?" Negi asked.

"There is a legend about the Star Crystal. While it does have the ability to amplify one's magical powers to extreme levels and not even the Thousand Master could control it, it HAS been spoken through time that the Star Crystal reacts solely on the pureness of its holder's heart." he said. Anya quietly gasped.

"The pureness...of its holder's heart?" Anya thought "So...maybe that is why when I..." The headmaster looked on at Negi.

"If the holder of the Star Crystal attempts to use its powers for just causes, it is said that the stone will respond positively, granting immense power. But should it be used by those with greed, vengeance or hearts of darkness...it will try to shut itself away or become overrun by its negative influences." the headmaster said. Shadrux smirked.

"And if I know Negor...he's got nothing but a pitch black hole where his heart should be. We still have time. We'll track that stinker down and take the Star Crystal before anything happens." Shadrux said. Negi quietly sighed.

"I wish that it was so easy admiral. I'm nowhere near the power that Negor has." Negi said. Shadrux looked on at Negi. He then quietly rested his hand on Negi's shoulder, catching the young boy's attention.

"Perhaps...there is something we can do...to make you Negor's equal." Shadrux said. Negi and Asuna gasped.

**__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	9. Ch 9: Tales from the Past

**_Negima Nex: The Negative Plane_**

**_Chapter 9: Tales from the Past_**

Negi and Asuna stepped out into the courtyard of the school with Shadrux as he was beginning to explain how it is they would be able to get stronger enough to take on Negor and Akusa and be able to defeat them.

"All right Shadrux. So how can we beat these two? Spill the beans." Asuna asked. Shadrux nodded and reached into his coat. He pulled out a small black cube shaped item and showed it to Negi and the others. Asuna didn't seem that impressed, neither did Anya.

"A toy block?" Anya asked.

"What? We gonna BORE them into submission?" Asuna asked, sounding rather displeased in her voice. Shadrux shook his head.

"This is no toy. This is the Different Dimension Training Space, or the D.D.T.S. for short." Shadrux said "It sends whomever wishes to use it into an alternate plane for a limited amount of time. During that time, those who use it can gain double the experience they would normally gain during training, making them twice more efficient come next battle." Nodoka was awestruck by its simple yet small design.

"Please. As if we're going to believe THAT." Anya said. Shadrux lightly smirked.

"Oh. Still don't believe this thing works hmm? Okay then. I think I know how to make you believe it." Shadrux said. He set the block down on the ground and slowly stepped back. He turned to Negi and Asuna.

"All right. Since you two are the only ones who could stand a chance against either of our two escape convicts, I'll ask that you two be the ones to enter the D.D.T.S." Shadrux said. Negi and Asuna glanced at one another.

"Just stand close to the D.D.T.S. and I'll take it from here." Shadrux said. Asuna glared down at the cube sitting on the ground.

"Heh. Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Asuna said. Both of them approached the black block and stood at its side, waiting to see how Shadrux would prove its worth to them.

"Get ready Negi. This ought to be good for a laugh or two." Asuna muttered.

"Huh? But Asuna, I trust Shadrux is right about this." Negi said. Asuna lightly snickered.

"I'm serious. Remember. He is from the same world as Negor. That should mean he knows what he's talking about when he knows a quick way for us to gain the power we need to fight back against them." Negi said. Asuna sighed.

"Negi...I know you mean well, but you gotta admit this sounds silly, even to YOU." Asuna muttered. Suddenly, Shadrux clapped both hands and began chanting a strange incantation. When his eyes opened, he aimed both hands at the cube and cried out. The block suddenly expanded, pulling Negi and Asuna in.

"WH...WHAT THE?" Asuna cried. In a flash, they were gone.

"G...Gah! Asuna! Negi!" Kotaro exclaimed. Chamo gawked in shock, watching from Anya's shoulder.

"Holy ermine cheese bits! Where are they?" Chamo cried. Shadrux glared at the others. By the look in his eyes, the others thought he tricked them so he could fight. But as Anya prepared to draw her wand, Shadrux raised his hand.

"Don't be alarmed. Negi and Asuna have gone inside the D.D.T.S. They will be back when their time is up. I suggest we wait until then." Shadrux said, taking a seat nearby. Anya and the others looked at each other, sitting down together in a group until Negi and Asuna would return. Shadrux took this time to meditate, thinking back on the first time he met Negor.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Across the planet, sitting in the quiet and serene landscape of the rainforest was Akusa and Negor. A sudden rain storm forced the two to hide out underneath a large tree. Akusa watched some of the local wildlife passing them by.

"Hmm. Somehow...this place is a lot more prettier than I thought. I never knew...this was the world parallel to our own." Akusa thought. She glanced over at Negor, seeing him quietly sleeping against the tree trunk. She sighed and set her sword on the ground.

"Wonder what you're dreaming about...boss." Akusa thought. Inside Negor's mind, he was having flashbacks of his life before coming to Earth.

_:::_

_Negor grew up in the darkest parts of the Negative Plane and was ridiculed for being the "laughing stock of the neighborhood". Everywhere he went, Negor was laughed at and taunted._

_"Hey! Look what the dust mites blew in. It's teeny tiny Negor!" some of the other kids laughed. It's true Negor was not very tall at the time, not even bigger than a full grown fifth grader. He remained Negi's miniature ten year old size for some strange reason._

_"H...Hey! Take that back! I'll have my growth spurt! You'll see!" Negor cried. The bullies merely laughed and walked off, pushing Negor into a crater as they walked. And it was easy to tell that, inside this "menace to be" was a heart craving for the power to get back at the bullies. But all the time he was picked on, his father said the same._

_"Listen son. You can't always let what they say get the better of you. You're special in your own way. So don't mind the fact that you're not exactly one of the tallest, strongest or even smartest there is. Okay?" he asked. Negor growled._

_"Dad...you have NO IDEA what they do to me." Negor thought. As Negor continued to grow older, he was slowly starting to grow in height as well. But he still remained the center point of taunts and teasings. When "short" jokes weren't cutting it anymore, they soon mocked the wolf like claws he had since he was born, calling him a freak show. Finally, one day, Negor had enough._

_"All...All right! I've just about had it with you guys. Either you stop mocking me...or...or..." Negor said. One of the older kids smirked._

_"Or WHAT?" one asked. Negor growled, feeling his head suddenly going hazy. His growls began sounding more ferocious, almost like a blood thirsty beast. The kids gasped as Negor's eyes turned to slits and his claws extended._

_"Or else...you...DIE!" Negor exclaimed. With that loud yell, Negor had finally lost control of his temper. He turned into a full fledged monster, ravenging everything in sight with his claws. He made sure to get everyone who had ever picked on him, leaving them just hanging onto life. It wasn't until Negor almost destroyed half the Negative Plane when Shadrux stepped in._

_"Oh man. What happened here?" Shadrux thought. He saw the sight of Negor, looking down on one of his terrified bullies. Negor roared loudly at the bully's face, soon turning attention to Shadrux when he was grabbed by the neck._

_"All right you! You had your fun. Now comes what every piece of trash I have the glory of catching tastes next...the HARSH punishment they receive for their actions. And you've just earned yourself a nice LONG sentence behind bars!" Shadrux shouted. Negor growled and roared, biting Shadrux's arm with his teeth. Shadrux yelled and let go, allowing the monster Negor to escape._

_"Grrr! You! Why I oughta...! Come back here troll!" Shadrux shouted, beginning to give chase. Negor was quick, almost impossible to catch up to. That started the long chase between Negor and Shadrux, eventually leading Negor to believe one thing. All that mattered to him was that he now had the power to make people respect him and not laugh._

_But Negor's hate and spite for the torment he suffered drove him FAR away from trying to simply "forgive and forget" them. Eventually, he took Akusa at his side and together, they would soon become the Negative Plane's top wanted criminals._

_:::_

Negor suddenly awoke from his sleep, looking on at Akusa quietly snoozing nearby as well. He huffed and slowly began to close his eyes again. However, when he looked again, he saw he was being stared at by a somewhat miniature version of the monster that attacked Paris. It was about the size of a full grown tiger, sporting black and red stripes on its back. It growled at Negor.

"What? What's with that face? Don't tell me you actually wanna fight." Negor said. The beast snarled, seeping slobber between its teeth. Negor huffed and flashed his claw.

"BIG mistake freak." Negor said. The scene goes to black as a loud slash was heard, cutting down the creature in one swing.

**_An Hour Later..._**

Back at the Magic Academy, Anya and the others continued to wait with Shadrux for Negi and Asuna to return. An hour had passed since they first went inside.

"Ugh. How much longer do we have to wait?" Kotaro asked, scratching his claws on the ground. Nodoka lightly clapped her feet, glancing at the center of the ground.

"It's been an hour already. Maybe they'll be..." Nodoka said, stopping when there a sudden burst of light. As the light faded, Asuna and Negi were seen once again. Their clothes were roughed up and slightly torn as they themselves were covered with bruises. They were each holding their weapons in their hands.

"WOW! That is one heck of a trinket!" Asuna exclaimed. Negi quickly adjusted his glasses and hair.

"Y...Yes. I feel as if a whole day of training has gone by and we didn't even notice." Negi said. Anya and the others gawked in shock, leaving Shadrux to smirk.

"Excellent. So then it was a success." Shadrux said. Asuna laughed, clenching her fists tightly.

"Oh yeah! I can feel it! I can feel a new power surging within my veins! It's amazing! I feel like I'm invincible!" Asuna exclaimed, her hair fluxuating along with her attitude. Unseen to everyone else, Asuna felt herself enveloped by a flaming aura of power.

"YEAH! Look out Akusa and Negor! You two are HISTORY!" Asuna exclaimed, shooting her arms in the air. But just as she did, she froze up and fell over onto her back. The others gasped and hurried to Asuna's side. But they need not worry as the fatigue finally caught up to Asuna and she fell asleep.

"It's natural. Using this item sometimes makes its user wear out faster once they exit the D.D.T.S. But don't worry. A good night's rest and she'll be back to normal." Shadrux said, looking down at the loudly snoring Asuna. Negi lightly rubbed his eyes.

"Good. After...After all that, I...feel sleepy...too." Negi muttered. He yawned and sat down on the ground, plopping alongside Asuna and going into a snooze. Shadrux smirked, offering to help carry them to a nearby bed.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	10. Ch 10: True Colors : Part 1

**_Negima Nex: The Negative Plane_**

**_Chapter 10: True Colors - Part 1_**

With their newfound strengths discovered by training inside of the D.D.T.S., Asuna and Negi decide to do a practice fight between each other to test their new level of power. Anya and the others watched as Negi and Asuna practiced out in front of the school.

"All right Negi! Take...THIS!" Asuna cried, swinging her sword as fast as she could. Negi quickly blocked with his staff and shoved Asuna's blade aside like it was nothing.

"Wh...Whoa!" Nodoka gasped.

"Here I come Asuna!" Negi cried. He pulled one hand back and started to bend the nearby energy atop his palm until it formed a sphere like shape. Negi jumped back and swung his arm forward.

"Heh. Bring it." Asuna thought. Negi yelled as barrages of arrows came raining down from his palm. But as they were coming at her, Asuna gasped and ran back as fast as she could. The arrows made a strong impact on the ground.

"Holy crap! Look at 'em go!" Chamo cried. Asuna glanced back as Negi's arrow barrage continued. When it seemed like Negi was out of arrows, Asuna turned around and swung her sword, firing a ripple of raw energy at him. This came at breakneck speeds and Negi just barely avoided it.

"Dang it! I missed!" Asuna exclaimed. The others were staring in awe, gawking at the new power.

"WHUH? What's Asuna worrying about MISSING? That was so fast!" Kotaro exclaimed. Shadrux chuckled.

"See? What did I tell you? The D.D.T.S. is not something to take lightly." Shadrux said. Anya quickly turned to Shadrux, her eyes lit up with enthusiasm.

"Th...Then let ME train in it next! If it did this to Negi, it could very well TRIPLE my power!" Anya exclaimed. Negi and Asuna continued to counter with their new attacks, laughing as they continued to miss.

"What do you think Asuna? Is this incredible or what?" Negi asked. Asuna laughed.

"You bet! With this power, Negor and Akusa are SO going down!" Asuna exclaimed.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Meanwhile, in the heart of San Francisco, far from where Negi and others were currently seen, Negor and Akusa glared down at the city streets from above.

"Oh ho ho. Can you sense it Akusa? This place. It's just ITCHING for me to tear it to shreds." Negor sneered, flashing his claws. Akusa smirked, pulling out her sword.

"Yes Negor. I feel it too. I guess its mutual." she said. Negor snickered, looking on at the clueless people below him. Everyone was busy talking between one another, unaware of the danger that lurked up above. As Negor flashed both sets of claws, his eyes turned to slits and he licked his lips.

"Come on Akusa. It's PLAY TIME!" Negor cried, leaping from the rooftop. Akusa quickly followed, jumping down after Negor. They were coming down above an outdoor cafe, targeting a table with customers happily enjoying themselves. They were a group of young teenage girls.

"So, I said to him...you know what I said? I said..." one girl asked. But then, another stopped her to point up.

"Hey. What's that?" the girl asked. The other girls looked up and saw Negor skydiving towards them, tucking himself in like a torpedo heading straight for them. The girls gasped.

"Holy cow! RUN!" one exclaimed. Negor laughed as the girls ran in fear. His impact smashed the table to pieces as he set off a large quake from landing. Cars soon screeched off the road, scared by Negor's sudden landing.

"WHOA! What the hell...?" a driver exclaimed. Everyone looked on towards Negor, standing like a insane assassin in the smoke surrounding him. As he slowly emerged, he sneered and lightly licked his claws.

"Hello everyone. Hope you don't mind me saying this..." Negor sneered. Around him, people gasped as he flashed his red claws towards them.

"Today's your lucky day. I'm here for a little "amusement" on this dull world of yours. So...call it a treat that I get to KILL you!" Negor chuckled. The crowd gasped.

"Wh...What the?" a man asked. Negor laughed as he came charging at a nearby patron, the same man that cried out. He drew his claws back and stared on with insanity in his laughing voice.

"DIE!" Negor laughed. But suddenly, just as Negor swung his claws at him, a giant flash appeared in front of Negor's eyes, blinding him and making him stumble back.

"DAGH! My eyes!" Negor exclaimed. He growled and shook his head, glaring through his fingers once the light dimmed down. In front of him, he saw Negi and his group, armed ready with their weapons. Asuna stood with the Teleportation Stone in her hand. Negor gasped.

"What? YOU again?" Negor asked. Negi aimed his staff at Negor and began chanting a spell. He fired a barrage of light arrows towards him, causing Negor to lung away and back to Akusa's side.

"You know something Springfield? I was surprised that we met each other last time...but now I'm starting to get irritated! So buzz off!" Negor snarled. Negi clutched his staff with both hands, looking on into Negor's eyes.

"Your cravings of destruction end today Negor! I'm here to stop you and to take back the Star Crystal which you stole!" Negi cried. After that, a brief silence fell through the air, broken when Negor started to laugh.

"HA! Yeah right. You actually think I can be stopped by YOU?" Negor asked. But he suddenly gasped, spotting Shadrux among Negi's group.

"Listen to the kid you little piece of trash. You're coming back with ME...dead or alive." Shadrux said. Negor growled but then lightly snickered.

"I think I get it now. You want me to thrash you to the brink of death again. Is that what you want Springfield? I'd be glad to do it for you." Negor said, readying his claws. Asuna huffed.

"Actually...we're here to kick BOTH of your butts! Because this time is gonna be WAY different!" Asuna cried. Negor smirked, glancing back at Akusa.

"You have bell head. Four eyes is MINE." Negor hissed. Akusa nodded and drew her blade, coming at Asuna ready to strike. But Asuna smirked and lunged for her. Akusa gasped and jumped back, avoiding Asuna as she piledrived her sword into the pavement, causing a large crack to surge down the ground.

"Wh...What the? That looked powerful!" Akusa thought. Asuna chuckled, quickly ripping her sword out and giving a mighty swing. A giant ripple of raw energy was fired at Akusa, striking her dead in the chest and sending her crashing into the building behind. Negor gasped, watching Akusa take the hit.

"NO WAY!" Negor gasped. Akusa groaned, implanted in the wall. She looked down at Asuna's smirk and snarled.

"Why...that little...brat!" Akusa thought. She pulled herself from the wall and lunged down at Asuna, swinging her sword and crossing blades with hers. Negor yelled and came charging at Negi. But he quickly chanted a spell and summoned orbs of magic around him. Negor gasped as the orbs suddenly circled Negor at high speeds.

"Take THIS!" Negi cried. Negor gasped and shielded himself as the orbs crashed into him from all sides. The blast sent Negor flying backwards and hitting the ground. But as he rebounded back up, Negi fired another wave of arrows, striking at his chest before Negor could shield himself. The barrage of arrows blasted Negor clean through the front doors of the cafe. Anya and the others smirked.

"All right! Take that ya Negi fraud!" Kotaro exclaimed. Strangely after being hit by Negi's attack, Negor seemed silent. But he suddenly came exploding from the doorway and charging straight at Negi. He swung his claws, cut off by Negi casting a strong magical barrier around him and his friends.

"How...How did you get this STRONG? It's unreal!" Negor exclaimed. Shadrux smirked and aimed his rocket launcher at Negor.

"Negi! Now!" Shadrux shouted. Negi nodded and dropped the barrier, surprising Negor as Shadrux locked on.

"This is for what you did to the base you little runt!" Shadrux exclaimed. He fired a round of missiles at Negor, catching him off guard and sending him flying into the air. Akusa groaned as she found each swing at Asuna blocked by timely counterstrikes.

"This can't be! I was stronger than you! It's...It's impossible you should keep up with me now!" Akusa exclaimed. Asuna chuckled.

"Well, that's what happens when you get such a strong motivation when training. I was motivated...to kick your cocky little butt!" Asuna exclaimed, striking away Akusa's blade and firing another ripple of energy. It came straight down like a raging sharks fin, slamming into Akusa and driving her into a nearby fence. Akusa quickly emerged.

"DAGH! Don't toy with ME!" Akusa shrieked. Asuna and Akusa continued to clash as Negi and Negor were now on a full scale miniature war against one another through the city. Negi dove down an alleyway as Negor tailed from behind, leaping off buildings like a wild cat.

"You...You're DEAD!" Negor roared, lunging down at Negi as he entered the alley. He flashed out his claws, slashing straight through the buildings surrounding the alley and fired another slash barrage at Negi. Negi quickly avoided the attack and ran out into an open street. As Negor emerged, Negi quickly began chanting another spell.

"Ha! Not THIS time twerp!" Negor roared, lunging at him again. But Negi's spell ended and he swung his staff. Negor gasped as he saw cracks erupting in the ground beneath him. Sewer water suddenly rocketed out and slammed Negor into the air.

"Negor! Behold...my NEW power!" Negi cried, unleashing another barrage of arrows. These were more razor sharp than the ones before, homing in on Negor at lightning speeds.

"Dagh! Wh...What?" Negor gasped. He quickly covered himself with his arms and legs, taking the full barrage from all sides. He yelled and crashed down to the street.

"YES! Direct hit!" Negi thought. But suddenly, as the smoke cleared from Negor's impact, Negi saw something strange happening to Negor. He rose up quickly and eyed Negi, his eyes bubbling with fury.

"THAT is IT!" Negor snarled. He suddenly stood on all fours, snarling like a bloodthirsty beast. His slit eyes turned thinner as Negi saw Negor's skin bubbling.

"Wh...What in the?" Negi thought. Negor roared as something was bubbling on his back. He then began frantically twitching, almost as if something inside of him was about to explode. With one loud roar, sounding like a monstrous demon rather than himself, two giant demonic wings ripped out from his back, tearing holes through his clothes. A long tail with spikes extending out from its tip suddenly popped from his rear.

"Is...Is this Negor? But...no. This must be what he REALLY looks like." Negi thought. Negor snarled, breathing dark haze from inbetween his teeth. His eyes were now entirely blood red, no signs of any pupils. Negi gasped.

"Well, well, well...look at what has happened Springfield. You finally get to see me...as the RAVENOUS DEMON I TRULY AM!" Negor growled, speaking in a warped voice. Negi seemed terrified at the sight of Negor. Negor then laughed.

"Get ready kid! It's been YEARS since I had to change into THIS against someone! But guess what? You're the FIRST person I use it on in THIS world! So feel HONORED!" Negor laughed. He then lunged at Negi, roaring loudly.

**__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	11. Ch 11: True Colors : Part 2

**_Negima Nex: The Negative Plane_**

**_Chapter 10: True Colors - Part 2_**

As Negi now faced the new and terrifying form of Negor, a battle worn Akusa and Asuna were still dueling it out between one another with their swords ablazed. Whenever Akusa would attack, Asuna always countered with a swing of her own. Anya and the others watched and rooted for Asuna.

"Ha! Yeah! Ha ha!" Asuna cried, countering Akusa's attacks. Akusa snarled. Both their faces were covered with several bruises, evidence of their earlier fighting.

"Why you...! Cut it out so I can cut YOU!" Akusa cried. She went for an overhead swing, but Asuna ducked down and swung her leg, sweeping Akusa off her legs. She then sprang up and kicked Akusa in the gut.

"How about I give you a LEG up?" Asuna asked. Akusa groaned, falling to the ground. Her sword bounced from her hand upon impact and skid across the ground. But as she tried to get back up and grab it, Asuna had stomped down on her, planting her sword in front of Akusa's face, making her gasp.

"Heh heh. Looks like you lose Akusa. Didn't ya?" Asuna asked. Akusa snarled, glaring up at Asuna's face. But suddenly, where she saw Asuna, Negor was there instead, making her gasp.

"Akusa...what is the meaning of this?" Negor asked. Akusa stuttered, sweating down the sides of her head as she looked at the illusionary Negor. He suddenly flashed his claws on his right hand.

"No! Negor! W...Wait! Don't!" Akusa cried. Negor smirked, slowly reaching down at her. But in reality, Asuna was the one reaching for Akusa, pulling her back up when she noticed her strange behavior.

"Hey. What gives?" Asuna asked. She turned Akusa to face her, seeing the terror in her eyes. Asuna gasped.

"No! Negor! Don't do it!" Akusa cried. The illusionary Negor sneered.

"Sorry. But you KNOW our deal toots. If you couldn't even beat a measely human like HER, you're WORTHLESS to me." Negor said. The illusion Negor raised his claws up towards her neck, smiling with an evil glare as he looked ready to cut her head off with her claws.

"P...Please boss! Reconsider! I'm...I'm worth having around! Honest!" Akusa exclaimed. But Negor merely snickered and drew his hand back.

"Sorry! Our partnership is OVER!" Negor yelled. Akusa suddenly screamed as Negor's claws came towards her. But in reality, Asuna had slapped Akusa across the face, knocking her to the ground. The slap snapped Akusa from her vision and back to reality, seeing Asuna looking down at her.

"Hey! What is the MATTER with you? What are you screaming for?" Asuna asked. Akusa gasped and looked behind her, still seeing her sword on the ground. She looked at Asuna, standing before her. Shadrux and the others looked on at Akusa's face.

"What the? What's happening?" Anya asked.

"I don't know. I...I never saw Akusa hesitate like that. This is...This has to be a trick." Shadrux said. Everyone gasped as Akusa was now on her knees crying. Asuna was totally surprised by the sudden change in Akusa's personality.

"Hey! What's going on? If this is some kind of trick...!" Asuna cried, readying her sword. But suddenly, Akusa grabbed onto Asuna's pants and started to cry into them.

"Please! Don't let him get me! He...He's going to...going to...!" Akusa cried. Asuna looked down at Akusa, seeing the fear in her face as she was crying. She gasped, suddenly kneeling down to Akusa's level. Their eyes met.

"Asuna...please! L...Let me win! If...If I don't, Negor will...will...kill me." Akusa said. Asuna gasped as Akusa hugged her tightly. Asuna looked on, confused as to what was happening before her. Everyone watched as the bruised Akusa cried on Asuna's shoulder.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Halfway across the city, explosions happened left and right as Negi was feverishly avoiding Negor's endless stream of attacks. Negor was laughing each time Negi leaped away.

"Ha ha ha! That's right! Run Springfield! RUN like the coward you are!" Negor laughed. Negi groaned, taking one giant jump back to give more space between them. But Negor sneered and swung both hands, firing small pin missiles from his claws. Negi gasped and tried to shift his body out of the way, but some struck his side and they exploded.

"GAH!" Negi cried, falling to the ground. Negor snickered, eyeing Negi with a wicked smirk.

"Heh. See that Springfield? This is how it SHOULD be. No way is some otherworld pipsqueak like YOU meant to beat the Negative Plane's most wanted like he was a pushover!" Negor laughed, approaching Negi slowly. But as Negor was now looking down at Negi, standing once again on two feet, he reached down to grab him only to have Negi suddenly spin and face him.

"What?" Negor gasped.

"I'm a pipsqueak? At least I'm not gullible like YOU!" Negi cried, quickly firing a barrage of arrows at close range. Negor yelled as the arrows impact thrusted him upward and crash into the ground like a lead rock. Negi slowly began getting back up, catching his breath for a moment as Negor laid on the ground motionless.

"Being too confident...is definitely a fighter's greatest weakness. So...if you think that I'm...nothing but easy prey for you...think again." Negi said. Negor snarled, quickly flipping back up. His wings suddenly expanded.

"Why you! Don't you DARE talk to me like that! I am confident because I KNOW that you're just a little KID!" Negor cried. He jumped up and started flapping his wings in a violent fashion, stirring up a large gust of wind around them. Negi gasped and turned away, embracing the winds. But each time he was whipped by one, they cut his skin.

"Wh...What? All of this wind...it's razor sharp!" Negi thought. Negor laughed, watching as Negi was getting cut all over from the razor winds.

"Just watch Springfield! I'll tear you to ribbons! There's no escape!" Negor cried. Negi groaned, trying to figure out a way out of this. Suddenly, another magical blast was fired from behind, striking Negor in a rainbow colored stream.

"GAH!" Negor yelled. The winds stopped as Negor landed back on the ground. He turned with a snarl to see Anya with Kotaro next to him.

"An...Anya? Kotaro?" Negi asked. Kotaro smirked.

"Hey. What's going on Negi? You aren't looking so hot. Need...a little hand?" Kotaro asked. Negor growled, figuring the attack came from Anya. He quickly turned around and lunged for Anya.

"You're DEAD girlie!" Negor roared. But Anya quickly casted another spell, firing a similar blast at Negor at close range. He yelled and was blasted to the ground. Kotaro hurried to Negi's side and helped him up.

"We hurried over here after we saw the fight between Asuna and that Akusa chick. Believe it or not...I think Asuna won. That other girl was on the ground in tears." Kotaro said. Negi lightly gasped, as did Negor upon hearing his words.

"What? So...that WORTHLESS girl failed me. Hmph. I knew I should never have taken her along as my partner." Negor thought. He turned back, seeing Anya preparing another spell. Negor growled.

"If I'm going to be on my own...I'll at least make sure I cripple one of Negi's little friends so she WON'T be a nuisance." Negor thought. He charged back towards Anya, ready to slash at her. But suddenly, a sudden quake caused everyone to stop and veer at the sky. They saw another giant black hole opening up above them.

"Geh! What the?" Kotaro gasped.

"Not again! This is like what happened at Paris!" Negi exclaimed. Negor growled. Appearing from the black hole was the same giant monster as was seen in Paris. It reared its ugly head and gave another loud roar.

"Gah! It's...It's the same one!" Negi cried. Kotaro groaned, figuring they had to handle this thing first. But suddenly, Negor turned and faced the creature, eyeing it with his demonic eyes. The monster glared on at him as he took a deep breath.

"Hey. What?" Anya thought, watching Negor. He suddenly let out a loud demonic roar, firing a giant blast of soundwaves from his mouth towards the monster in the sky. The impact caused the giant to roar, rattling its head from the loud noise Negor was causing.

"Whoa! I heard of having a big mouth...but that is ridiculous!" Kotaro exclaimed. Negor continued his roar until the monster had enough and turned away, suddenly sealing the hole behind it. Negor groaned and dropped to the ground, panting heavily as his wings seemed to wither a bit.

"And don't...don't you DARE come back...filthy trash." Negor panted. He looked back at his wings, seeing he was losing power from that attack. He looked around at Negi and the others, eyeing him cautiously. He groaned and darted off, turning into a blur of speed as he ran.

"Aww! He got away!" Anya exclaimed. Negi and Kotaro glanced at one another, lightly chuckling that Anya still wanted to fight.

**_Later..._**

As Negi and the others returned to Asuna and Shadrux, they saw Akusa sitting nearby. She looked away with a defeated look in her eyes.

"It is true! Asuna! You won!" Negi cried. Asuna quietly nodded.

"Yeah. But...Negi? You won't believe what happened next." Asuna said. All eyes turned to Akusa, causing her to glance over at them quietly. She saw Negi and lightly gasped, thinking of Negor.

"Wh...Where's Negor? What happened to my boss?" Akusa asked.

"He got away. That giant freak that we scared off back at Paris showed up again and he scared it off using his powers. Then he retreated after he figured we could've beat him." Kotaro explained. Shadrux groaned.

"That little troublemaker. What is it gonna take to reign that brat in?" Shadrux muttered. Negi asked Asuna why Akusa didn't want to take off as well. Asuna sighed.

"I wish I knew. After I knocked her to the ground, she went all hysterical and psychotic, begging "Negor" not to kill her." Asuna said. Akusa glanced at everyone.

"It was apart of our deal as partners. If I lost, even ONCE, Negor would either abandon me or take me out...calling me worthless either way." Akusa said. The others lightly gasped.

"Man. That's harsh." Kotaro thought.

"That's why...I couldn't allow myself to lose. I kept training and getting stronger. But what happened today...what happened today was it. I finally was beaten...by my otherworld twin." Akusa groaned. She covered her face with her hand as a few tears leaked from her eyes.

"And since I've lost, Negor won't want me anymore. I'm dead to him now." Akusa muttered. Asuna and Negi glanced at one another.

"That creep Negor. It seems like the only thing Akusa meant to him...was a tool that would be disposable if she ever lost." Asuna muttered. Negi lightly nodded, mentioning it was in no way how the bond between them was. Asuna nodded to that, suddenly seeing Shadrux grabbing Akusa by the arm.

"Heh. Well, even though you're not your boss, I'd be happy to take you back criminal. You're under arrest for all your crimes while apart of Negor!" Shadrux shouted. Nodoka lightly gasped.

"W..Wait! Don't! She...She was being used! She had no choice but to listen to him!" Nodoka cried. Shadrux groaned, telling Nodoka to wake up and see that Akusa was just as twisted as Negor. But suddenly, Akusa shook her head.

"No. I may have acted mean and nasty, especially to Asuna when we first met, but...Negor is the true evil one. I only joined him...because he means a lot to me...more than I think he could ever know." Akusa said "I only act tough...I can't really be as heartless as him." Asuna lightly gasped.

"Then...what does that mean?" Asuna asked. Akusa glanced at her.

"In actuality...I'm too much of a coward to do anything without someone I can trust. Negor was...my only world. Now...that world is shattered." Akusa muttered. Asuna quietly looked on at Akusa, watching as the once seemingly "cold and ruthless killer" crying real tears before her.

**__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	12. Ch 12: We Are Your Family Now

**__****_Negima Nex: The Negative Plane_**

**__****_Chapter 12: We Are Your Family Now_**

Leaving the chaos left behind at San Francisco, Negi and his group teleported away and into the quiet calm forests up in North Dakota. However, the group was not the same as Akusa had followed along since their fight previously. It was roughly one day since then.

"Ah. Finally. Just what we need. A day to just relax and unwind." Asuna said, stretching her arms out wide overhead. Negi nodded.

"Yes. After all we've been through with Negor, this is just what we need." Negi said. Nearby, Shadrux quietly glanced at Akusa, sitting on a nearby boulder. She sighed as she thought back to her days with Negor. Anya slowly approached from nearby.

"Okay. So...uhh...l...listen up you. You're our prisoner now! So don't try anything fishy." Anya said. Akusa sighed.

"Yeah. Fine." Akusa muttered. Anya gasped, surprised that Akusa would simply give in. She walked away with dumbfound on her face. But as she did, Shadrux approached Akusa.

"All right Akusa. I've been waiting to ask you this. But what does your boss Negor want to do now that he's loose here in this world?" Shadrux asked. Akusa quietly glanced at Shadrux, not saying a word to him. Shadrux groaned.

"Well?" Shadrux asked. Akusa said nothing again, slowly angering Shadrux to the point of grabbing her by her shirt collar.

"Answer me you piece of...!" Shadrux yelled, stopped when Negi approached and intervened. Akusa watched as Negi calmed Shadrux down, asking him not to yell at her.

"We'll never get any answers from Akusa if we force them out of her. She doesn't seem like that kind of person." Negi said. Shadrux growled.

"Have you forgotten who this...this criminal is? She was Negor's partner! Roughing the answers out of her is the only way we'll ever make her talk!" Shadrux shouted. Asuna huffed.

"Yeah. Sure. And if you keep that up, you'll CERTAINLY never make people you're the "good cop", now will ya?" Asuna asked. Shadrux groaned and turned away. Akusa watched as Asuna sat by her side and looked at her.

"Come on Akusa. You have to tell us what Negor wants. If we don't know, how are we going to stop him from terrorizing everyone else in our world?" Asuna asked. Akusa sighed.

"All Negor ever told me was that he schemed to escape from the Negative Plane to make this world his new play area. That's all I know." Akusa said. Nearby, Nodoka and Kotaro leaned against a tree.

"How do you know Negor? Uhhh...if...if it's okay for me to ask." Nodoka asked. Akusa quietly glanced at her, not saying much of a word until she sighed again.

"You sure wanna know a lot about me. Well, fine. I'll tell you. It started years ago..." Akusa said, beginning to tell about she came to meet Negor.

_:::_

_In the Negative Plane, Akusa was all alone. She had lost her family due to unknown reasons, her home was gone and she wandered aimlessly around the Negative Plane with no one else to turn to. She truly felt the feeling of being "truly alone" in the world. But one day, that mostly seemed to change as Akusa found an unconscious Negor in a crater._

_True to her nature, Akusa cared for Negor until he could gain back the energy he needed to stand and walk on his own. Unknown to her, this was roughly a month after Negor first went psychotic and attacked half of the Negative Plane. Akusa could see the same lonely look in Negor's eyes as she often felt inside. But unlike her, his loneliness was masked by his hatred for everyone who taunted him._

_Soon after recovering, Negor tried to shake Akusa, who wanted to travel with him because of the loneliness they both shared. But Negor wanted nothing with Akusa, claiming her to be weak and useless. These words struck Akusa's heart like a spear. But not wanting to let Negor go and be alone again, she promised to Negor that she would grow stronger._

_She began to train and prove herself to be of use to Negor. When she grew to what she was now, adopting a "heartless savage" persona over her old one, Negor allowed Akusa to travel with him and carry out his plans of revenge against the Negative Plane ever since._

_:::_

Asuna lightly gasped, seeing this as a completely backwards version of how she originally believed they met. It was nothing like how she and Negi first met. Akusa glared at her hand.

"When I think back to those days, all that bloodshed I helped cause, my hands should very well remain red. There's no way I could wash it away." Akusa said. She slapped herself, crying softly into her palm. Shadrux huffed.

"Yes. All the blood caused by an killer can never be washed away." Shadrux said. Asuna growled and suddenly struck Shadrux, slapping him across the face.

"Stop that! Akusa obviously did it because she loved Negor! She didn't want to be lonely!" Asuna cried. Shadrux growled.

"That doesn't change the fact that she caused so many casualties and destruction on OUR world! You can't hope to understand what the two of them caused!" Shadrux shouted. However, he felt an eerie feeling overhead as he looked at everyone else glancing at him with uneasiness in their eyes.

"Even if I couldn't understand the torment Akusa caused with Negor, I CAN understand what loneliness was like. And Akusa was a victim of it, craving someone else's attention." Asuna said. Shadrux huffed.

"So...what are you going to do with me? Send me back to the Negative Plane? I don't belong here anyway." Akusa said. But as Akusa turned away with a sigh, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Asuna looking on at her. She then saw the eyes of Negi, Kotaro, Anya and Nodoka looking on at her as well, all having the same calm glare in their eyes.

"You don't have to worry Akusa. We already know what we're going to do. We're not going to let you be alone again." Asuna said. Akusa lightly gasped.

"Wh...What?" Akusa asked. Shadrux groaned.

"Surely you realize that she is a..." Shadrux explained before being shushed by Kotaro and Nodoka. He quietly grumbled and turned away. Akusa quietly glanced on at Asuna.

"If you want a family that badly, someone who can make you not feel lonely anymore, don't worry. You've got us. We'll be your new family." Asuna said. Negi nodded.

"Yes. It would terribly awful if we would let you go by yourself now, wouldn't it?" Negi asked. Akusa lightly gasped, amazed by everyone who once looked at her with such hatred to now offer their friendship to her.

"B...But I..." Akusa stuttered. Shadrux groaned.

"Why don't they understand that this girl cannot be trusted? After all this girl has done, there's no way I would ever want to work with her." Shadrux said "She belongs behind bars." Akusa noticed Asuna stand up and offer a handshake to her.

"Will you let us? You don't have to be lonely anymore." Asuna said. Akusa paused for a moment, glancing on at Asuna's hand before she finally got up the nerve to shake it. Asuna smiled as she watched her enemy shaking her hand.

"Okay then. From here on then, you're apart of Team Negima. I hope that means you can help us in stopping Negor and sending that psychotic little brat back to where he came from." Asuna said. Akusa gasped, suddenly looking away with uneasiness in her eyes. Shadrux watched curiously at her as she looked away from Negi and the others.

"Wait. Don't...don't tell me you're afraid of facing him." Kotaro asked. Akusa nodded.

"There's no way I would stand up against Negor like this. He's...He's too powerful." Akusa said. Negi nodded in agreement, remembering how much stronger Negor had become since they last fought in the city streets. Shadrux huffed.

"That's why we are going to gang up on the brat before he can get a chance to overpower us. He may be powerful now, but together, we can take him." Shadrux said, clutching his hand into a fist. The others glanced on at Shadrux.

"Yeah. I know we can overpower him if we work together. But...we should probably take a few days to recover from this last battle and get in as much training as we can...just to be safe." Asuna said. The others began talking of planning to face Negor for the final time as Akusa quietly sat alone on the boulder. She looked down at the ground, thinking back to the last time she saw Negor in his true state.

"Can they do it? Can they really beat you...boss?" Akusa thought.

**__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	13. Ch 13: Negor's Last Stand : Part 1

**__****_Negima Nex: The Negative Plane_**

**__****_Chapter 13: Negor's Last Stand - Part 1_**

Three days passed since Negi and Asuna last met with Negor and through that time, the group was training feverishly and as hard as they could for the final battle with the twisted villain. Everyone was preparing for the day they would hunt down Negor and finish him once and for all. While they did experience a few mishaps, they were ready for what was coming. It was the morning of that day as they awoke in the forests of North Dakota.

"Well, today is the day. Right Chamo?" Negi asked. Chamo nodded.

"Yeah. This is finally gonna be the day you kick that sorry little devil's rear right back to the filth riddled dump he came from!" Chamo cried. While Negi was a bit surprised by his remark, Chamo remembered Akusa nearby and gasped. He looked back and saw her sitting on a boulder.

"Uhhh...! I take that back!" Chamo exclaimed. Akusa sighed, catching everyone's attention.

"Hmm? Akusa? Is something wrong?" Nodoka asked. Akusa turned to Negi, seeing a firm look in her eyes.

"Do you really think you can beat someone as powerful as Negor? He's probably figured out how that trinket he stole works and will probably be impossible to stop. It'd be suicide to fight him." Akusa said. Nearby, she heard Asuna tying her bells in her hair and checking her sword.

"Yeah right. If anyone is gonna have a hard time fighting the other, it's gonna be Negor. It's pratically gonna be a one sided fight." Asuna said. Kotaro smirked.

"Sure will. In case you forgot, it's the seven of us against him." Kotaro said. Anya nodded.

"So don't worry Akusa. We'll be sure that little freak gets what he deserves." Anya said, clutching her hand in a fist. But all Akusa did was sigh again, making Anya worry.

"Wh...What? Did I say something wrong?" Anya asked.

"No. It's just...I don't wanna see Negor killed before my eyes. He...He still means something to me...even if I don't to him. And...the "seven" of us are going to face Akusa? You mean six...providing HE accepts me." Akusa said, glancing at Shadrux nearby. Shadrux glared at her with a quiet stare in his eyes. Asuna then glanced over at Shadrux and sighed.

"Of course he accepts you. He's had three days to spend with you and I'm sure by now he trusts you like we do." Asuna said. But Shadrux huffed.

"You trusted someone who tried to kill you three times so easily. Try and be more realistic. What's to say she won't try and warn Negor that we're coming?" Shadrux asked. Akusa slipped off the boulder and faced Shadrux.

"Well, it's probably no surprise to Negor that we're planning on coming after him. So he probably already knows." Akusa said "But...if you'll believe that I'm on YOUR side general, then...I'll fight Negor." Shadrux glared at her before standing up. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Akusa felt his heavy grip.

"I'll be watching you then. If you even THINK of turning on us, I'll take you down so fast that you'll regret EVER breaking my trust. Understand?" Shadrux asked "I'm only doing my duty." Akusa nodded.

"Yeah. Then you can take the both of us back to the Negative Plane...where we belong." Akusa muttered. Shadrux slowly turned away and went back to check his ammo. Asuna was next to stand at Akusa's side.

"Don't think I didn't hear that. When this is over, we'll try and find someway, any way at all...to see that you can live here." Asuna muttered. Akusa lightly gasped as Asuna strolled past. Akusa glanced at Asuna, hearing the faint sounds of her bells chiming.

**_Later that Day..._**

Back at Mahora Academy, the students were busily going about their normal school lives. And Class 2-A was no exception despite some of their classmates and teacher missing. Professor Takahata took up the position as Negi's substitute during his absence. But because of it, Evangeline was rarely showing for class since she wasn't "persuaded" to by Negi. In class, Ayaka sighed.

"Hmm? Something wrong class rep?" Akira asked.

"I just wonder what's happened to Asuna and Negi. I mean...what are they doing right now?" Ayaka asked. Satomi glanced at the class rep.

"Well, I bet they're doing something about whatever happened the last time. Maybe they saw the same kind of monster we did." Satomi said. The twins shuddered.

"Satomi! Don't remind us of that horrible monster!" Fuka cried.

"Yeah. It sends shivers up my spine just thinking about it." Fumika added. Takahata glanced at the girls as he wrote on the board. He turned with a sigh towards the class, mainly Ayaka.

"If any of you are worried about Professor Negi, I'm sure he's doing fine. Remember...he's your teacher and he's not one to give up easily. He'll be back." Takahata said. Ayaka sighed, as did some of the other girls.

"But Professor Takahata...Negi could need our help. Like you said, he's our teacher and we're his students and partners. If he needed us, we'd be there in an instant." Makie said. Some of the girls nodded, but Takahata was firm with his words.

"Then if Negi DID need your help, we would've asked for you to be with him now, right?" Takahata asked. Makie lightly gasped, realizing he was right. The girls began murmuring between one another until a look out the window had Mana suspicious.

"Hmm? Mana? What's wrong?" Ako asked. She rushed to Mana's side and looked out the window. On a nearby rooftop, there was a faint silhouette of what looked like Negi standing on the rooftop. Ako gasped.

"Is that...Negi?" Ako asked. Takahata gasped and looked out the window. Suddenly, Negi's silhouette turned towards them. But giant wings expanded from his back, causing Takahata to gasp again.

"Wait. Since when did Negi have wings?" Yue asked. In the far distance, it was really the evolved form of Negor. He flapped his giant wings and flashed his claws. His eyes were not as red as before, showing thin black slits for eyes. He looked on at the academy around him.

"Excellent. This will be a fine place...to call my new home. After all, it's where that little twerp Springfield calls home. So now...it is MY home." Negor said. He sneered and raised a hand. The grounds of the school started to shake.

"Wh...Whoa! An earthquake?" one student cried. Suddenly, giant chunks of earth began rising up around the school grounds, growing high as the sky. The girls screamed in terror, running to avoid the rising crusts. Negor sneered as he raised the earth like walls around the school.

"Heh heh heh. And now that I think about it, everyone INSIDE can be my new playmates. Yes. That's sure to keep me...AMUSED." Negor smirked. He swung both arms, causing more rock walls to rocket up around the school. Eventually, it became so high that only a large opening in the sky appeared to be the only way out of the school. He laughed and looked to the sky.

"Now...for one final TOUCH." Negor said. With a sneer on his face, he began forming a black sphere in his palm and launched it to the sky. Once it passed through the hole, it exploded in the air and started covering the school in a pitch black sky.

"Ha. Yes...now it's just like home...the home that shunned me." Negor said. Across the school grounds, the students were terrified of what had happened to the school. They looked up towards the school roofs, seeing Negor as lightning flashed in the sky.

"Wh...What the?" a girl asked. Negor sneered.

"Denizens of this place...you are ALL under the new dictatorship of yours truly, King Negor!" Negor exclaimed. Unknown to everyone, Negor's claws began crackling as lightning coursed through the tips of his fingers. By the time they noticed, he rose his hands in the sky.

"Now...DANCE for your ruler!" Negor exclaimed. He flashed blasts of lightning down in bursts around the school grounds, scaring the students outside to jump in panic and run back for the school. Negor continued to laugh, making more lightning blasts strike down all over. But as he laughed, something came rushing up behind him and slammed him off the roof.

"Geh! DAH!" Negor yelled. He regained his composure and flapped his wings, turning back to the roof while maintaining his altitude. He gasped at the sight of Negi and his group.

"Oh. It's you all." Negor groaned. He suddenly locked eyes with Akusa.

"And you...you're with them too." Negor muttered. Akusa stepped forward.

"Negor! Stop this! This isn't fair to the people of this world! This is NOT your playground! This is NOT your real home!" Akusa exclaimed. Negor growled.

"Oh. So what I'm doing to them isn't FAIR? Life ain't fair Akusa! Or have you forgotten what I told you about my past...seeing that everyone in the Negative Plane practically LAUGHED at me?" Negor asked. Shadrux groaned.

"That still gives you no right to come to this dimension and terrorize everyone like they're your play things! Give up now you little piece of trash!" Shadrux exclaimed. Negor huffed.

"Sure old man. The day I give up is the day all life in the known UNIVERSE dies out. But wait. Should I be calling you old man, General Shadrux...or perhaps...DADDY?" Negor asked. Negi and the others gasped, turning to Shadrux.

"W...Wait. Daddy?" Asuna exclaimed. Shadrux sighed.

"It's...It's true. I didn't want to admit it. But...that little monster you're seeing before you now? Ugh. He is my son." Shadrux said. Negi gasped.

"But wait. The Thousand Master is MY father. Does...Does that mean though we look alike, our bloodline isn't the same?" Negi asked. Kotaro quickly asked Shadrux to explain.

"Fine. Back in the Negative Plane, I had no idea of his powers. He continued to be picked on and insulted by those around him. While I encouraged him to forget it and looked past their cruel words, it only tore away at his heart until...I couldn't help but find myself turned against my own flesh and blood in such a vicious manner." Shadrux said. He turned away, wishing he didn't have to call Negor "trash" to hide their ties. Negor huffed, suddenly turning his eyes to Negi.

"You know what Springfield? All the time I've had to know you and your "pack of goody goodies", the more I've seen that the people of this world are big softies. Not ONE of you has the cold tenacity or heartless qualities that I possess." Negor said "How can you live in a world that you have to hide yourself from?" Negi groaned.

"I don't have to answer that to you Negor! This world is my home! This academy, the one you've trapped, is my home too! And I will not have you talking bad about either!" Negi exclaimed. Negor huffed.

"Just the answer I expected. These FOOLS don't know what our true powers are. They can't comprehend them. That's why everyone I've met seen me as a monster. Even in the Negative Plane, I stuck out like a sore thumb. If they can't accept me there or in this world...then they should SUBMIT to my rule." Negor said. Asuna groaned.

"Right! And what kind of rule is that? A rule where everyone must worship someone as maniacal as you? Get over yourself!" Asuna cried.

"There are RULES to what we do! Though we want to use our powers for good, we have to keep ourselves hidden from the public eye! Magic is only meant to be a superstition in this world! That's why those who CAN wield it hide their powers! It's the natural law of the world!" Anya cried. Negor groaned.

"No wonder everyone in this world is so soft. From all the faces I've seen that have witnessed my power, they've been kept in the dark about who their TRUE rulers are! And if you won't take up the front to make yourselves known to the public as their superiors..." Negor cried, slowly taking out the Star Crystal from his jacket. Negi gasped.

"The Star Crystal..." Negi muttered.

"...then I will." Negor sneered. As the others looked on quietly without a sound, Shadrux smirked.

"With what? That worthless trinket you're holding? We've heard a certain rumor that those with hearts of darkness can NEVER wield its power. It's shut itself to you Negor." Shadrux said. Negor glared down at the Star Crystal and grew a large sinister sneer. It even shocked Shadrux.

"Oh really? Well, what if I told you that I think there's a DIFFERENT way that I can get this hunk of rock to listen to me." Negor said. Negi looked on, horrified to see what Negor meant. He cackled wildly as he brought the Star Crystal up towards him.

"Get ready everyone! This time...this will be the final battle between us. And when it's over...all of you will be sent...to the brinks of hell for all eternity!" Negor exclaimed. With that, he opened his mouth and exposed his sharp fangs. Suddenly, without any warning, he chomped down into the Star Crystal, shattering it upon impact. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What the hell?" Chamo exclaimed. Negi and Asuna gawked in sheer terror, watching as Negor was eating the entire Star Crystal before their eyes. He completely wolfed down the crystal, finishing with one gulp. With the Star Crystal now devoured into Negor's stomach, he started feeling a strange power beginning to overwhelm him. His eyes widened as he felt his body shaking entirely.

"Oh no! Now what?" Nodoka asked.

"He...He ATE the Star Crystal? Oh what next?" Asuna exclaimed. Negi quickly snapped out of his fear, facing Negor again.

"Everyone! We have to finish Negor now! We've trained for this moment! Don't let whatever comes next make you forget that!" Negi cried. Negor continued shaking frantically, appearing overwhelmed by what was coming his way. He groaned and snarled as he felt his face changing. His teeth became giant fangs, his face began stretching and molding and the wings sticking from his back began growing in size.

"N...Negor! No!" Akusa exclaimed. Negor's muscles began to bulg as he was growing bigger in size. His skin was turning pitch black as his eyes became narrow and more dragon like. His claws grew as well, becoming razor sharp. The inside of Negor's wings became blood red as he continued to mutate.

"Oh man. What did we get ourselves into?" Kotaro thought. As Negor's transformation seemed to be nearing its end, he clenched himself into a ball before suddenly flashing open, giving a loud and ferocious demonic roar. His face was a partial mutation between his human head shape with the facial features of a demonic dragon. The tail sticking from his rear had grown as well with many new long spikes protuding out from its tip. He cackled in a warped voice as he looked at his new body.

"Yes...YES! At last...this power...I can feel it SURGING through my veins! So THIS is what that "trinket" was hiding from me! Power...so much POWER!" Negor roared. He gave another loud roar, almost blowing Negi and the others off the roof of the school.

"Gah! This is it! We're goners!" Chamo exclaimed. Negi groaned, looking on at Negor as the force continued blowing against him.

"Negor! This ends now! This time...I WILL defeat you and send you back to the Negative Plane! No matter how much new power you have obtained, I shall win! For the sake of everyone at Mahora Academy as well as this world, I WILL win!" Negi exclaimed. Negor glared at Negi, growling in a deep tone as black haze exerted from his mouth. After another quick roar, Negor flew towards them with his claws reared back, ready to strike.

**__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	14. Ch 14: Negor's Last Stand : Part 2

**__****__****_Negima Nex: The Negative Plane_**

**__****__****_Chapter 14: Negor's Last Stand - Part 2_**

Mahora Academy found itself in a complete state of panic as the battle between Negi and Negor waged on through the school grounds. The black sky was lit by lightning as Negor was seen slamming Negi into a wall and dragging him upward.

"Geh! Dagh!" Negi screamed. Negor laughed.

"How does it feel Springfield? You're finally where you should be...at the mercy of ME!" Negor laughed. Negi groaned, looking on at Negor as he was continued to be dragged up the school wall. But suddenly, Akusa lunged for Negor off the roof and headlocked him as she came down. Negor released Negi as the two of them crashed into the ground.

"Akusa!" Negi exclaimed, hanging on from the edge of a window. The two snarled as they wrestled against one another violently. The nearby students ran inside the school, avoiding Negor's whipping tail.

"Negor! Listen...Listen to me! Don't make me have to kill you! You're...You're important to me! I want to save you! Don't let yourself succumb to that twisted part of your soul! Fight it!" Akusa exclaimed. Negor snarled.

"What do you mean? With this power, I'm finally what I wanna be! I'm the KING! I thought, as my EX partner, you'd be HAPPY for me!" Negor exclaimed. He finally broke their struggle and blew Akusa away with a loud roar, causing her to tumble and smash into the front doors. Asuna suddenly came charging with her sword drawn behind her.

"Negor! You're FINISHED!" Asuna exclaimed. She lunged at him just as Negor glanced back at her. She swung her sword, hoping to pierce straight through him, but the Star Crystal had somehow reinforced his skin and it deflected her attack.

"Ha! Amateur!" Negor yelled. He suddenly lashed his tail at Asuna, smacking her across the face. Kotaro and Anya lunged for Negor from both sides, preparing to grab him. But the giant roared and blew them both away with a loud roar. Next to attack Negor was Shadrux, locking on with his missile launcher.

"You little brat! Take THIS!" Shadrux bellowed. He opened fire on Negor with a barrage of missiles. Negor quickly took to the sky as the missiles tailed after him from behind. They came fast enough to catch up and exploded upon impact on Negor.

"Ha ha! Got you!" Shadrux yelled. But as he looked up at the smoke from the explosion, Negor suddenly came diving down towards him with wings and arms tucked in. He came like a roaring bullet.

"Wh...What?" Shadrux gasped. Without warning, Negor slashed at Shadrux's side as he swooped by, tearing the general's clothes and causing him to shed blood. Negor laughed as he was coming back around.

"Sorry gramps! But I won't be going down THAT easily!" Negor exclaimed. Akusa suddenly raced over, shielding Shadrux with her body and taking the slash from Negor.

"Wh...What?" Shadrux gasped. Akusa groaned, grasping her shirt and looked at Shadrux, asking if he believed she was on his side now. But as Negor was preparing another attack, Negi came charging for him on his staff. He chanted a spell and waited until he was close enough. By the time Negor noticed, Negi was ready and fired a close range blast of magical arrows at him. They struck directly in the center of Negor's chest and blew him backwards through the sky.

"This ends now!" Negi cried. He started chanting another spell, this time preparing for another double dose of arrows. But suddenly, Negor regained composure and came rocketing at Negi. Chamo gasped, watching from the roof below.

"Gah! Negi! Look out! He's coming in too fast for your spell to finish!" Chamo exclaimed. But Negi didn't hear him and was too late as Negor rammed head first into Negi, knocking him from his staff and sending him straight towards the school roof, crashing down hard on his back. He screamed as his glasses fell off his face. Asuna heard Negi's scream and gasped.

"Negi! NO!" Asuna exclaimed. The commotion was heard by the girls of Class 2-A, feeling the school rumbling from the chaos outside.

"Professor Negi! He needs our help!" Fuka cried. Takahata groaned, looking up at the roof.

"Drat! Negi sounds like he's getting flattened out there!" Takahata thought. He suddenly watched as all the girls in class started hurrying outside, running past their other school mates as they came outside. Once outside, they saw Asuna and Negor jumping off the roof. Asuna had both hands grasped firmly on Negor's neck with her sword behind her back, seething with rage.

"Why you little..! If you so much as KILL Negi, I'm gonna strangle you until your last BREATH!" Asuna exclaimed. But Negor sneered and grabbed Asuna's hands. With a quick jerk, he released her grip on him and started going down towards the ground in a spiral, spinning Asuna along with him.

"A...Asuna!" Ayaka gasped. Negor laughed and threw Asuna head first to the ground as he swooped back upwards. As the others were struggling to fight Negor, including Kotaro and Anya, Nodoka was behind a tree with her book, trying to read Negor's thoughts and predict his moves. However, Negor suddenly noticed her peeking out from behind the tree.

"Hey! Why hide? Join the FUN ya COWARD!" Negor exclaimed. His cheeks suddenly puffed as he fired a giant red energy beam from his mouth, firing it straight at Nodoka. Yue saw Nodoka as she tried to run but was almost caught in the full blast, blown straight across the ground and dropping her book.

"Nodoka!" Yue screamed. Haruna gasped.

"Oh man! They're all getting pummeled by that guy!" Haruna shouted. Konoka watched from the back of the class along with Setsuna. She suddenly started to charge forward, hurrying towards Asuna as she drew her pactio card.

"Asuna! Asuna!" Konoka cried. Asuna groaned as she got up from the ground, gasping at the sight of Konoka running towards her.

"No! Konoka! Stay away! He'll murder you!" Asuna exclaimed. Negor glanced down at Konoka and the rest of Class 2-A, laughing at the sight of them.

"Oh! This is TOO rich! More little vermin come to help? How touching." Negor said. Ayaka groaned and looked up at Negor. He raced down towards the ground, cutting off Konoka's path to Asuna and glaring directly at her suddenly terrified face.

"Stay outta this toots!" Negor yelled. He slammed both hands to the ground, creating another eruption of earth. He then forced it towards the class, slamming Konoka back towards the others in the process. The rock wall's edging crashed into the school, creating an unbreakable wall around the front door and Class 2-A.

"Wh...What the? He locked us in!" Makie cried. Kaede and Fei Ku groaned, rushing together to try and break through the rock. As they did, Negor turned back to Asuna with a sly sneer, wrapping his tail around her and taking off towards the sky.

"Gah! Negor! Put me down...NOW!" Asuna exclaimed. Negor laughed.

"Oh sure. I'll put ya down! But one thing...hope ya don't mind if I pile drive ya head first into the ground!" Negor exclaimed. But suddenly, he heard someone crying out and leaped off the roof at him. It was Negi with both of his palms glowing brightly. He aimed himself straight for Negor.

"Let Asuna go!" Negi exclaimed. He swung both hands forward, blasting Negor with a twin barrage of arrows clean at his face. At such close range, they struck dead center and caused him to release his grip on Asuna. Anya quickly retaliated with a magic spell, catching Asuna in a levitation and bringing her safely down to the ground.

"Asuna! Are you all right?" Anya asked. Asuna nodded but turned around to see both boys crashing into the ground in a ferocious slam. The impact shook the school grounds.

"Negi!" Asuna exclaimed. As the smoke cleared, Negi was seen slowly getting back up. He panted heavily as his face was covered in dust and bruises. A small tear of blood leaked from his lip as he looked down at Negor laying on his back in the ground. But suddenly, Negor's tail came alive and wrapped itself around Negi's neck. Asuna gasped.

"N...NEGI!" Asuna screamed, causing her voice to reach the ears of her classmates. Class 2-A gasped, only being able to hear as Negor's tail tightened around Negi's neck, squeezing the life out of him each time. He gasped for breath and kicked his legs frantically below. Negor snarled in a deep tone as he slowly got up, looking at Negi's suffocating face.

"Idiots. You're all a bunch of idiots. Why continue to defy me? It's clear how things will turn out. You will lose, laying flat down on the ground as death takes you in its clutches. But as for me, I will go on living...RULING as this world's supreme being! A GOD among the living!" Negor shouted. Negi gagged as Negor's tail tightened.

"I'll admit. You've been more of a bother to me than an "actual challenge" since we first met. I'll admit also that you surprised me in our last battle. But now you're as you should be. Tell me. What made you possibly THINK that you could ever be in the same league as ME?" Negor asked. Suddenly, one of Negi's hands reached down for Negor, grabbing hold of his wrist.

"I...I won't stop! I'll...defeat you...and protect...my students! My...My home!" Negi gagged. Class 2-A heard Negi and gasped.

"No. Negi." Ayaka stuttered.

"He sounds like he's running out of air! Hurry you guys! Negi's life is at stake!" Akira exclaimed. Kaede groaned, ramming into the wall with all her might.

"What do you think we're DOING? This is hard even for us!" Kaede shouted. Negor laughed and pulled his arm back, effortlessly breaking Negi's grip. He watched Negi's face beginning to turn blue. But instead of continuing to choke, Negor released Negi and dropped him to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Hmph. You still want to try and fight? Fine. Maybe THIS will get it through your thick skull at the DIFFERENCE in our power!" Negor shouted. He clasped both hands together, causing a surge of black lightning to course around him. He began snarling as he built up all the energy in his palms, forcing it against Negi's chest as he stood up. A demonic red circle surrounded Negor's feet. The power continued to grow and grow until Negi couldn't move under the paralyzing power.

"Now...DIE!" Negor roared. The power suddenly exploded in front of Negi, blasting him a clear tweny feet backwards and crashing into the ground with a powerful impact. Asuna and their wounded friends gasped at the sight.

"Negi!" Asuna screamed. After that, all seemed quiet as Negi laid motionless in the ground. Takahata gasped at the sight, just seeing it as he rushed to a nearby window.

"No! Negi! Get up Negi! Get up!" Takahata exclaimed. In the dean's office, the dean watched all the destruction from his window.

"Come on professor. Don't let your class down now." he thought. Negor panted, having exerted a lot of energy from that attack. But he soon started to laugh, seeing Negi completely on the ground, covered in bruises as sparks crackled down his body.

"THERE! Now get it through that block head of yours! You and me...are NEVER going to be equals! You're nothing more than a punching bag to me! But just think! You're the just the first...of HUNDREDS more that will feel my untold havoc as I rule the world with an iron fist!" Negor exclaimed. He laughed maniacally, not noticing Negi lightly grunting from afar. His hand twitched as he slowly tried to get up. But as he did, he felt a rock poke his palm once he pushed up on the grass.

"Wh...What the...?" Negi muttered. He picked up the rock and looked at it. It was a shard from the shattered Star Crystal, glowing in a dull fainting light. It was caught alongside Negi as he was blown back.

"The...The Star Crystal...it's...it's not completely gone." Negi thought. As Negor continued to laugh, he eventually saw a wobbly Negi, standing on two legs again. Negor snarled.

"Wh...What? How in the world did you...? You shouldn't be...! Grrrr! STAY DEAD SPRINGFIELD!" Negor roared. He suddenly came charging towards Negi with his claw drawn back. Asuna gasped.

"Negi! Look out!" Asuna cried. The other students gasped in fear as Negor came charging at him.

"NEGI!" they all cried.

"PROFESSOR!" Class 2-A exclaimed. Negi groaned and clutched the Star Crystal shard tightly in his palm. Suddenly, it started giving off a bright glow from inbetween his fingers. The sheer light blinded Negor.

"What the...? DAH! My eyes!" Negor exclaimed, stopping his attack and shielding his eyes. Negi gasped as he suddenly felt power racing up his arm towards him. The Star Crystal was reacting to Negi's heart, engulfing him in a glowing aurora. He yelled as it completely blinded everyone. The light started to fade as everyone now looked on.

"Wh...What in the...?" Anya asked.

"N...Negi?" Asuna thought. Negi was now standing firmly on both feet, engulfed by a flaming gold aura around him. The red parts of his hair turned bright gold as it had grown in size, hanging down around his head. His skin was lighter colored than normal as it and his clothes bathed in the shimmering light of his aura. Once Negor saw him, he gawked in fear at Negi's new form.

"Wh...What the? Who? What? H...How did you DO that?" Negor asked. Negi looked down at his hand, seeing the shard of the Star Crystal embedded in his right palm. But rather than be surprised, he smiled and faced Negor.

"It's the Star Crystal Negor. It looks as if you didn't engulf the entire thing. You left small shards in the grass below. And the shard I got is giving me the Star Crystal's TRUE power." Negi said, showing his palm to Negor. But Negor snarled as his claws grew in size.

"Oh yeah? Well...even if you had ten THOUSAND shards of that stupid rock...it won't change a thing! You're FINISHED!" Negor exclaimed. Asuna watched as Negor exploded in a burst of speed, coming towards Negi with claw held back. But in Negi's eyes, Negor appeared to be coming at him as slow as a snail in midair.

"Strange. Am...Am I actually faster than Negor is? He looks...like a slug." Negi thought. But rather than stopping to think about it, he decided now was the time to attack. He clapped both hands and, without even realizing what he was doing, started gathering the essences around him. The forces of light, earth, shadow, wind, fire and water started to come together around him, present from the ravenged grounds of the school. He could also feel small essences of hope coming from his students, Kotaro and Anya, feeling their power adding on to the attack. Even the essence of Shadrux and Akusa was being added in.

"Girls...everyone...thank you." Negi thought. Back in reality, Negor roared as he prepared to drive his claws straight into Negi's head. But almost faster than Negor blinked, Negi's attack was complete and he drove a radiant glowing sphere directly into Negor's chest. Negor yelled as the impact completely halted him in his tracks. Glowing streams of yellow, blue, white, red, black, brown and green blended together, becoming a spiraling orb in Negi's palm.

"Gack! H...How...? WHAT?" Negor groaned, slowly veering down at Negi's hand. The orb grew in a ferocious fashion, becoming bigger and bigger the more Negi drove it into Negor's chest. For that instant, for the first time in his life since he was a bullied child, Negor was actually petrified with fear. He gasped as Negi's gaze suddenly flashed at him.

"Wh...What are you...gonna do to me?" Negor asked. Negi said nothing until he pushed with all his might into Negor's chest.

"I'm doing what has to be done. I'm stopping a monster like you...from ascending to his so called "life as a god". Because you are in no way...a true deity. You're just a lost child...bathed in nothing but hate and sorrow. If you ever...truly want to find real power, do not drench yourself in this darkness...again." Negi muttered. Negor gasped as suddenly, the ever growing orb suddenly shrank to the size of a pebble.

"This battle...is over." Negi muttered. The orb vanished and a incredible surge of power erupted in front of Negor, engulfing him in the overwhelming wave of power blasted at him. He screamed as he could feel his skin burn, his wings tearing to shreds and his teeth and spikes cracking from the pressure. The power eventually blasted Negor back, as fast as a shooting comet, until he came crashing into his own rock wall. The impact was so strong that he actually sent crack lines around him.

"You've lost." Negi muttered. Negor gawked, completely knocked unconscious as his eyes were now solid white. His blood red claws were shattered to pieces. With one final groan, he fell from the wall and was flat on his face. His impact shattered the rocky walls barricading the school and caused them to come crumbling down to the ground around the school grounds. The black storm caused by Negor disappeared and the sky was now clear blue again. Negi felt the power he had race back into the shard. He looked to see glowing lights fleeting from Negor's body and back into his shard, reforming the Star Crystal.

"The Star Crystal. It...It grew back?" Negi muttered. Suddenly, he heard Asuna racing towards him. He turned and was suddenly caught in a hug, almost knocking him over. The scarf from Asuna's neck fell to the ground besides them.

"Negi! That was so AWESOME! That was incredible! You did it! You WON!" Asuna exclaimed, shedding tears of joy from her eyes. Nearby, their partially wounded friends, and Chamo, came racing over as well. The rock wall that Negor placed over the school door crumbled and Class 2-A broke through.

"Hey! We did it!" Fei Ku cried. Makie gasped at the sight of Negi and Asuna, joined by their friends. They saw the peaceful surroundings around the school.

"He...He did it! Negi won!" Makie exclaimed. The twins cried excitedly as Sakurako, Kakizaki and Madoka were crying waves of tears.

"Professor..." Ayaka muttered.

"All right Negi!" Class 2-A exclaimed. From the rubble of the rock walls, a defeated Negor slowly rose up. His clothes were torn apart from Negi's attack and his hair was a mess. He coughed and groaned, shaking the dust from his clothes. But when he looked at himself, he was once again in his human form, back to looking exactly like Negi. His tail and wings were gone and his claws had shattered to the edges of his fingers.

"N...No. My power...it...it's all gone. What...What does this mean?" Negor muttered. From behind, he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He glanced up and saw Shadrux.

"It means...it's all over. You're under arrest...son." Shadrux muttered. Negor lightly gasped as they looked on in each other's eyes

**_Later That Day..._**

The captured Negor stood alongside Shadrux with both arms cuffed in glowing cuffs behind his back. He only eyed the ground, ashamed to look up at anyone. All of Class 2-A stood together with Negi and Asuna.

"So...this is the troublemaker I heard about. Negor, isn't it?" Takahata asked. Shadrux nodded.

"Yes. However, now this little troublemaker is getting the time out he so richly deserves. Maybe time in prison will straighten you out boy." Shadrux said. Negor groaned. The dean approached Negi's side and patted the young boy's shoulder.

"Good job Professor. You truly live up to the reputation you've set for yourself." he said. Negi chuckled, eyed by a smiling Asuna. But just then, Akusa was seen walking over to Shadrux's side. Negor noticed her and gasped.

"Don't forget me." Akusa muttered. Asuna lightly gasped as Shadrux looked on at her. All was quiet until Shadrux strangely looked away.

"You protected me on the battlefield, you fought your former master...that's reason enough for me. You can stay with them." Shadrux said. Asuna and Akusa gasped.

"H...Huh? But I thought..." Akusa stuttered, stopped by Shadrux shaking his head.

"No. It's all right. Besides, I overheard what Asuna had said to you. So stay. Maybe they CAN find a way to make sure you can live with your new family." Shadrux said. Akusa was surprised, turning to Asuna who smiled at her. Shadrux turned away and pulled back his sleeve, looking on at a small communicator on his wrist.

"Hello? Yes. It's me. Yes. I've got him. Prepare transportation back." Shadrux said. He then took Negor's arm and pulled him close. As he waited to be transported back to the Negative Plane, Negor glanced at Akusa and Negi.

"If...I'm going back alone, then...let me share two bits of news with you two. First, Akusa? You remember how you lost your parents and eventually found me? Well...hate to break it, but when I went berserk the first time, your folks got caught up in my crossfire." Negor said. Akusa gasped as Negor turned to Negi.

"As for you Springfield, don't think this means we'll be seeing the last of each other here. I swear...when I get out of prison, I'll be back. And I'm coming for YOU." Negor said. After that, Shadrux and Negor began teleportation back, vanishing in the blink of an eye. But Negor's last words had Negi uneven, fearing that Negor would someday come back. But he then remembered Asuna at his side and looked up at her.

"Don't worry. If he DOES come back, you've got Class 2-A to back you up." Asuna said. Negi nodded.

"Thank you...Asuna." he muttered. Just then, Takahata approached Negi's side and tapped his shoulder, causing him and Asuna to turn.

"Uhhh...Negi? Let's just say...we have a TINY problem with what has just happened." Takahata said. He pointed behind him and Negi looked to see the other female students from all of Mahora. Negi gasped.

"Ehhh...why are all the other students out here?" Asuna asked. Class 2-A gasped as well.

"Well...it seems that all the problems stirred up by you and Negor caught everyone's attention. They saw your powers." Takahata muttered. Negi squealed, looking on in fear.

"And then there is them." Konoe said. Negi gasped and turned, seeing a young woman and camera man nearby.

"They originally came here because of the dean. They wanted to interview him as to how he has kept Mahora Academy going so well while he was old, but...you and Negor showed up and they've got footage of you." Takahata muttered. Negi stuttered, turning bright red in the face.

"What we saw was AMAZING! Who are you young man? A super hero? What was with all that incredible power you displayed? Who was that other man?" she asked. Negi groaned, hurrying behind Asuna who just groaned and swatted herself in the face.

"Oh brother..." Asuna muttered.

**__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	15. Ch 15: True Mahora Spirit

**__****_Negima Nex: The Negative Plane_**

**__****_Chapter 15: True Mahora Spirit_**

Today, three days since Negi and Negor had their final battle upon the school grounds, life has really changed for the young boy wizard. Because of his fight with Negor, his secret has been unveiled to everyone at Mahora and he has become super popular among all the students. After class that day, Negi and Konoka were seen running inside their dorm room as Asuna slammed the door behind her and braced against it.

"Sheesh! Ya think all the other girls in this school never saw a little KID before!" Asuna exclaimed. Konoka dropped down on her bed, exhausted from the running earlier. Negi sighed.

"It's all my fault. If only our battle wasn't so obvious." Negi groaned. Asuna glanced over at Negi. Since returning home, they returned to school and were wearing their school uniforms.

"Uhh...h...hey, come on Negi. Don't blaim yourself. It was that stupid twit Negor for picking the school as the battlesite. We couldn't help sticking out." Asuna said. Negi glanced over at her.

"But what will the Magic Academy say about THIS? I know that I was cleared of my charges for what Negor did, but...they surely won't just ignore this. The entire school knows I'm a wizard!" Negi cried. Chamo groaned, watching from the nearby table. He jumped down and climbed up to Negi's shoulder.

"Come on Negster. Now's not the time to worry about that. You really need some fun time. You've spent TOO MUCH time chasing down that Negor creep. He's back in his own world. We should be having fun! Living it up!" Chamo cried. Negi sighed again, catching Asuna's attention. She sighed as well.

"Well, what's happened has happened. Nothing to do now but to keep going forward and see what turns out." Asuna said. Negi quietly glanced down at his shoes. Konoka peeked from her pillow at Negi.

"Buck up Negi. I'm sure things will be fine." Konoka said. Suddenly, Negi sat up and walked over towards Asuna.

"Asuna? I want to go for a walk. I need to clear for my head. Can you...Can you come with me just in case the other students see me?" Negi asked. Asuna nodded, saying he probably would need a disguise first.

**_Later..._**

The school grounds were all abuzz as the students were going about their lives now that the school day had ended. Asuna was seen walking through the grounds with Negi at her side. But to avoid anyone recognizing him, Negi wore black sunglasses over his eyes and had a red and white striped cap covering his hair.

"Asuna...I really don't think this will work." Negi muttered.

"Whaddya talking about? Have faith in me, will ya?" Asuna asked. As they continued to walk, they past by Kotaro with a towel around his neck, having come back from training. He stopped when he saw Negi glaring at him as they passed.

"Whoa. Asuna? Who's the new kid?" Kotaro asked. Negi looked on dumbfounded, surprised that Kotaro couldn't recognize him. But the minute he lightly lifted up his sunglasses, Kotaro recognized him.

"Oh. Negi, it's you. But...ehhh...what's with the get up ya got going on there?" Kotaro asked. He turned to Asuna, betting she could answer.

"Negi's been really shy and uneasy since the whole school found out about his secret. He's been really trying to look past it, but it hasn't been easy." Asuna said. Kotaro nodded and glanced back to Negi.

"Oh. Okay. Sheesh. Who knew you get this shy over a little extra attention." Kotaro said. Negi groaned, wishing this whole mess never happened. Asuna sighed.

"Well, sorry Negi, but it did happen. So that means ya gotta deal with it. But...don't worry. You've got me, Konoka and everyone else in class to back you up. Okay?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded. But just then, from afar, Negi was noticed by Nekane and Anya, walking up behind them.

"Look! There he is!" Anya shouted. Negi yelped and turned away.

"Oh. Nekane, Anya." Asuna said. Anya huffed as she stopped behind Negi, grabbing the hat and pulling it off his head.

"H...Hey! Anya!" Negi exclaimed.

"Negi! Hiding is NOT the way to deal with this! You've got to face the students of this school and make them understand your situation! If you don't, they'll be swarming all over you!" Anya exclaimed. Negi stuttered as he backed away, bumping into Kotaro.

"Don't be afraid of it Negi. We'll be there with you. Count on it." Nekane said. Negi groaned, turning away, unknowingly putting his face into Kotaro's chest. Kotaro gasped and shoved Negi away, crashing into Asuna.

"Hey! Do I LOOK like something you can hide in? Back off!" Kotaro shouted. Negi sighed.

"It was my job. I was supposed to keep my status as a wizard a secret. But...then Asuna got involved...then Nodoka and Konoka...and eventually all of my class. Now the entire SCHOOL saw me. I'm finished." Negi groaned. Asuna looked on at Negi, worried about what he would do now. She didn't know what to say, merely glancing on at him.

"Hey Negi...?" Asuna asked. But Negi started to walk off.

"Huh? Hey...Negi? Where ya going?" Kotaro asked. Negi didn't say a word and continued to walk. Asuna tried to go after him, but she stopped when she felt Nekane's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Asuna. Just let Negi be alone for a while." Nekane said. Asuna quickly looked back to Negi, watching as he eventually was on his own.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Negi continued walking down the path ahead of him, eventually not even knowing where he was. By the time he looked where he was, he found himself on route towards Evangeline's place.

"Oh. I...I must've took a wrong turn." Negi muttered. But as he started to turn away, he felt someone's presence nearby. He turned back and saw Evangeline with Jennifer and Chachamaru nearby.

"Well, well...if it isn't the boy. What are you doing all the way out here?" Evangeline asked. Negi sighed, turning to Evangeline and greeting her.

"Yeah. Sorry we weren't there to help you when Negor attacked. We had no idea what was going on and we weren't at the school when it happened. So...sorry." Jennifer said.

"That...and master did not want to help." Chachamaru said. Evangeline groaned.

"Shut your trap big mouth." Evangeline grumbled. Negi sighed, saying he understood in a sad tone. This intrigued Evangeline, surprised to see the usually high spirited Negi Springfield this depressed.

"Uhhh...all right. What is going on here? Why are you looking like someone killed your puppy?" Evangeline asked. Negi lightly glanced at Evangeline.

"Is it about what happened at school? We heard the other students...found out your secret. That's gotta be hard." Jennifer said. Negi nodded.

"And now...I'm not sure what I should be doing. The whole point of my training was to become a high level wizard. But one of the major requirements was that I was not to be found out. If I did, I...I..." Negi said. Evangeline groaned.

"Well, too bad. You were found out. So stop moping about it!" Evangeline shouted. Negi and Jennifer gasped.

"Master?" Chachamaru asked. Evangeline crossed her arms, lightly walking up to Negi.

"Aren't you a teacher? I don't recall students wanting to see their teacher a mopey mess like you are right now. So get over it." Evangeline said "You have all those giddy gals back in your classroom that support you. Did you forget that?" Negi glanced at Evangeline.

"But what would happen...if they were found out as well? They could be casted as outcasts by the other students and..." Negi said before Evangeline lightly bonked him on the head.

"That's not what I'm getting at. If I understand one thing from being with those little twits all this time...they can accept something new. And if they're like that, I am SURE that everyone else in this school will accept you just fine." Evangeline said. Negi seemed surprised at Evangeline's kind words as they glanced at each other.

"Evangeline..." Negi muttered.

"Just give everyone a chance to see you, the Negi Springfield that your partners know you as. If they don't understand, just...let your partners explain it." Evangeline said. Negi gasped.

"You...really think everyone will understand? I...I mean..." Negi said. Evangeline groaned, telling Negi that if he still didn't understand at that point, she'd punch his lights out. Negi stuttered and stepped back. Evangeline merely huffed.

"So...where are you going Evangeline?" Negi asked. Evangeline glanced at Negi, saying she was going to see the dean about the whole mess with Akusa.

"Oh. That's right. If she is still here, then...won't those strange tears between our world continue?" Negi asked. Evangeline shook her head.

"Not if what that Satomi girl says works out. While you were out the other day, Satomi said she could use some new gizmo or whatchamacallits to slightly tweak her DNA code, making her not a TRUE inhabitant of the Negative Plane." Evangeline said. Negi was silent, remembering seeing Akusa's face as Negor was being taken away. Negi then thought about how she must have felt, despite everything that happened with him.

"If...If you want to come with me...fine." Evangeline said, starting to walk off again. Negi nodded and soon followed alongside Evangeline, Jennifer and Chachamaru back to the school.

"Is that "kindness" I hear from you Evangeline? That's SO sweet." Jennifer asked. Evangeline groaned.

"I just showed a LITTLE pity. So don't rub it in!" Evangeline shouted. Negi watched Evangeline shouting at Jennifer and lightly chuckled.

**_Later..._**

After Negi had met with the dean and left, he was stopped by Professor Takahata in the hallway just outside the dean's office.

"Oh. Negi. Good. I found you." Takahata said.

"Huh? What is it Takahata?" Negi asked. Takahata smirked as he put his hand on Negi's shoulder, leading him down the hallway. They continued on until Negi was eventually standing by the front doors of the school.

"Takahata, what is going on? Please...tell me." Negi said. Takahata chuckled.

"Let's just say...I think you'll know once you take a peek outside. I heard you were down and so...I wanted you to see this." Takahata said. Negi looked back at the door, questionably wondering what it was he meant. But deciding to look, Negi opened the doors and stepped outside. When he did, the sounds of party poppers and whistles were heard going off, spooking Negi slightly.

"Wh...What the?" Negi gasped. Before Negi's eyes, out in the sun lit grounds of Mahora Academy, he saw a giant party waiting for him. It had all of Class 2-A and practically every student in all of Mahora Academy. Negi turned to see Sakurako, Kakizaki and Madoka standing nearby with a large sign in their hands.

"Huh? Wh...What?" Negi asked. The girls laughed.

"Hey! It's Negi!" Konoka cried. The girls all started to cheer as Negi was still dumbfounded by everything before him. He quickly snapped back to reality as he heard Asuna laughing and walking over to him.

"Hey. There ya are Negi. About time ya showed up." Asuna said.

"Huh? Asuna, what's going on?" Negi asked. Without saying a word, Asuna took Negi's head and turned him back to the sign held by the cheerleaders. It said "Congratulations Professor Negi "WIZARD" Springfield!" in colorful letters. It had all sorts of drawings drawn by the students of Mahora, all showing their love for Negi. He gasped.

"It looks like everyone at school doesn't think you're a freak after all...not like we thought earlier, huh?" Asuna asked. Negi continued looking on at the sign before turning back to all the students outside in front of him. He then saw Anya and Nekane nearby with all the other students.

"Negi, it's so good to see you. Are you feeling better?" Nekane asked. Negi turned to them, remaining dead silent until Anya huffed.

"What's with you? Be happy. Everyone in the school wanted to do this for you. They really think you're amazing." Anya said. Negi gasped.

"Everyone...did?" Negi muttered. When he looked back at the girls, they all cheered loudly for Negi, some cheering praise for him.

"You're AWESOME Negi!" a girl cried.

"All right! Who would've guessed the coolest teacher at this school got even COOLER?" another shouted. As the praise continued, Negi's frown slowly turned into a smile. Asuna smiled as well, noticing Negi's smile. But the surprises would not stop as Negi saw Satomi walking over to him with what appeared to be Akusa at her side.

"Hey! Negi! Look!" Satomi cried. Negi glanced at them and gasped, spotting Akusa right away. Akusa's skin had turned a bit lighter than earlier. It was now a light brown, a bit darker than Fei Ku. She also now had light orange eyes replacing her red eyes and her hair was dyed a lighter shade of orange, brighter than Asuna.

"Looks like my little test did the trick. You are looking at a NEW Akusa of the Negative Plane. Heh. Thanks to the test, I just made one TINY tweak and...she's now half inhabitant of the Negative Plane and half human." Satomi said. Akusa smiled.

"In theory, this should mean that Akusa's presence here will NOT disturb the wall between our world and the Negative Plane. So it should be safe for her to live here now." Satomi said. Asuna chuckled.

"What did I tell ya? WE are your new family Akusa...and that wasn't about to change." Asuna said. Akusa nodded.

"Yes. Thank you...all of you...for accepting me." Akusa said. Asuna smirked and lightly turned her head to Negi, seeing him still smiling. From afar, Nagi watched Negi's smiling face as he held a small letter in his hand. It was a letter from the Magic Academy, stating that Negi's affair with Negor and his past heroics had earned him the right to not be stripped of his title and continue living at Mahora. Nagi chuckled.

"I think I'll save you...for later." Nagi said, slipping the envelope away. He then started off towards the party, joining in the festivities.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Back in the Negative Plane, in the fortress that Shadrux maintained around the portal between their worlds, Negor was seen sulking in his prison cell. He still wore his cuffs around his wrists as he looked down at his cracked nails. He then noticed as Shadrux passed by.

"Hey...when am I getting out of this place?" Negor muttered. Shadrux lightly glanced at him.

"Hmph. With all the chaos YOU caused? Well, play your cards right and you may get out earlier on good behavior. Hopefully you learned your lesson...thanks to that boy knocking some sense into you." Shadrux said. He then walked off again, leaving Negor in his cell. He sighed and looked down at the floor of his cell. But just then, he noticed a strange dark doorway beginning to open up from his wall.

"Wh...What the?" Negor muttered. He got up and walked over towards it. He veered inside and saw the image of a young woman with long black hair and pale white skin looking on at him. She had glowing red eyes and small vampire like fangs in her mouth as she was dressed in all black. She almost had the exact facial features of Ayaka Yukihiro. She giggled as she eyed Negor, causing him to gasp.

"M...Mom?" Negor stuttered.

**_~ THE END ~ _**


End file.
